


Mischief, Promises and Adventure

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis can't be falling for Liam. He's a client; nothing more, nothing less. However there's something different about him that Louis can't quite figure out.  </p><p>A Call Boy AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief, Promises and Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This story took on a life of its own. I had some serious reservations just before posting this because I'm incredibly nervous about its reception, but I loved writing it so much that I really wanted to share it. This story is based off a prompt I sent tumber user Jokesonus a while ago. A massive thank you to Ari and K for their very helpful advice for when I was having a bit of a meltdown. 
> 
> I tried to shy away from Louis being afraid of love and ended up writing him as the polar opposite and having him falling in love quite easily. Apologies for the two POV changes in the beginning, I felt it was necessary to establish the characters. Also apologies for my extremely limited football knowledge. Of particular note, I cried when I wrote the kitchen scene as well as the second rooftop scene. Even though this is a LiLo fic, some of my favourite scenes are between Louis and Niall. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> First Disclaimer: I heavily reference the television show Secrets of a Call Girl starring Billie Piper. 
> 
> Second Disclaimer: One of the scenes was not my idea and I must credit harriet_vane for the phone conversation between Louis and Harry.
> 
> Third Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people that these characters are based on.

Liam’s nervous. 

He’s slumped in his desk chair, staring at his laptop screen and biting his lip. He can do this. All he needs to do is pick up his phone and dial the number. Instead, his stomach is churning and he’s wringing his hands as he stares at his phone as if it’s about to bite him. He can’t do this. 

He stands up abruptly to pace his small study. Bookshelves surround him, stacked high with various books from his university years and his mahogany desk is littered with paperwork. He really needs to sort through his life that’s scattered around him in this tiny room. It’s strange to see his life reduced down to inanimate objects surrounding him, and just for a minute, he feels like the room is completely empty somehow. Like there’s something missing. He can’t put his finger on it, but something is definitely askew. How he went from a university graduate to a professional football player is beyond him. All it took was for the right person-a scouting agent-to come along to one of his games and the rest was history. He had gone on to lead his team to a 2-0 victory in the grand finale and managed to score himself a position with Manchester United. 

Liam looks down at the phone again and sighs. He slumps back down in his chair and squeezes his eyes shut, his hands bawling into fists and tries to take deep breaths. He summons up his courage and dials the number to make the appointment. He can do this.

*

Niall’s waiting at the table alone in the restaurant. He’s getting restless. It’s not that he’s nervous, it’s just that, well, he wants to get this over and done with. None of the diners in this restaurant know him, yet he can’t help but feel like they’re all staring at him and judging. He sips his gin and tonic while he waits for Louis and Harry to show up. Unsurprisingly, they’re both late, yet most likely for very different reasons. Louis using the excuse that he only woke up ten minutes ago and Harry saying that he was distracted in the nearby park by someone playing with their excitable puppy. Niall chuckles to himself, wondering whom was more excited to see the other, Harry or the puppy. He glances up at a flurry of movement in front of him. 

“Sorry! Sorry!” Harry apologies as he rushes towards him. He stumbles over one of the chairs and he would have gone face first into the table if Niall had not grabbed his arm to steady him. 

“Easy there Haz,” he smiles, “Don’t go destroying the goods. People pay good money for your rosy cheeks.”

“Yeah, and my clumsiness,” he adds, grinning.

“Don’t forget the dimples.” Niall and Harry turn around to see Louis smiling. 

They take their seats and Niall opens the spread sheet on his ipad as the waiter sets down the complimentary antipasto platter in the middle of the table and turns to Harry. Harry looks up at him with a slightly confused expression before the recognition dawns on him.

“Oh! Ah I’ll have a Jack Daniel’s and coke thanks,” he says, flashing a dazzling smile at the young waiter. He blushes as he jots down Harry’s order and turns to Louis. Harry just seems to naturally have this charm and charisma that would make anyone swoon and do just about anything for him. 

“I’ll have a beer thanks.” 

The waiter hurries off to make their order and Louis pulls a kissy face at Harry, who throws his napkin at his head. 

“Alright,” Niall says, pushing his glasses up on his nose, “Harry, I’ve got a lovely girl for you on Tuesday night at 8pm. An all-nighter. She’s a book editor and she wants the Boyfriend Experience. Show her a good time and we’ll both reap the rewards.”

“Sure thing,” Harry replies happily, slurping at his drink that’s just arrived. Niall turns to Louis.

“Lou, there’s a guy who’s asked specifically for you for Friday afternoon. He sounded pretty nervous on the phone, he’s a first timer.” 

“Aww come on Ni, you know I can’t do first timers. I find it hard enough trying to talk to them, let alone sleep with them," Louis whines. 

“You’ll be fine Lou,” Harry reassures him, “It’s all about the client remember? You just have to listen to what they want and give it to them.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Alright, I’ll do it.”

“Thanks Lou.” Niall enters the appointments and shuts off his ipad. “Let’s order, I’m famished.” 

*

“I’m home,” Niall calls out wearily as he enters the flat.

“In here!”

Niall follows the voice into the living room. Zayn’s sprawled across the couch and drinking a beer while he watches America’s Next Top Model.

“Checking out the competition?” Niall asks, sitting down next to him, “You know, not everyone can be as handsome as you Zee.”

Zayn just turns to him and pulls the most ridiculous face Niall’s ever seen. He splutters on absolutely nothing as Zayn stands up and heads into the kitchen.

“I made spaghetti,” he calls.

“You know me too well mate,” Niall replies, following him into the kitchen. He comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. Zayn smells of cigarettes and hairspray and the Versace cologne he gets for free from the designer when he walks the catwalk for her. The combination should not smell as good as it does, but Zayn can pull it off. To Niall, he smells a bit like home. Niall buries his face in his neck and breathes deeply. 

“Why are you smelling me?” Niall can hear the smile that’s plastered over Zayn’s face.

“You know why,” he whispers. 

“Come on,” Zayn replies, heaving the pasta into the bowls his procured. “Let’s go watch a movie.” 

Niall frowns. “You always let me pick the movie, and you always hate it. You fall asleep every time.” 

Zayn cuffs him on the chin. “It’s just my way of showing that I care,” he explains.

“Aww, thanks Zee,” Niall replies sarcastically, following Zayn into the lounge. 

Zayn falls asleep on Niall’s shoulder within twenty minutes of watching Dr. No.

*

Louis’ doorbell rings.

“Coming!” he calls. He’s got nothing to worry about. It’s been a while since he’s had a first timer, but he’s not completely out of practice. He ignores the way his stomach’s clenching and opens the door to the most beautiful man he’s ever seen in his life.

He’s standing in the doorway in jeans and a rumpled black shirt and he’s twisting his hands together as he sheepishly looks at Louis. Only Louis isn’t looking at his face. He’s raking his eyes over his body and wondering how in the hell this guy in front of him is real. He’s well fit. He’s slightly taller than him and his shirt is stretching over his well-defined arms and torso. His hair’s shorn at the sides and long down the middle and he has warm brown eyes that are looking at him from underneath his long lashes. Louis’s mouth has turned dry and he blinks, just in case the person in front of him is a hallucination. He’s instantly grateful to the gods that he was sent this guy and that he gets to have sex with him. 

“Can I come in?” the man asks, breaking Louis’ train of thought. 

“Oh! Of course,” he replies, stepping aside to let him in.

“You have a lovely place,” he remarks, looking around the flat.

“Thanks,” Louis responds, immediately wondering why he’s just thanked him for a compliment. He usually doesn’t say anything and ducks his head, twisting his mouth uncomfortably, wishing he was someplace else. 

“Can I get you a drink?”

The guy turns around to face him and Louis feels the air rush out of his lungs. He has amazing cheekbones and a smattering of stubble lining his angular jawline and a plush mouth that Louis wants to sink his teeth into. There’s something vaguely familiar about his face that Louis can’t place, like he’s seen him somewhere before, but surely he would remember meeting such a handsome man. He shakes his head to rid the thoughts from his mind, tries to compose himself and leads him to the couch. 

“Sorry, what’s your name again?”

“Liam. I would love a drink, thanks.” 

Liam flashes him a smile and Louis feels weak in the knees, cursing himself that he’s been reduced to this within ten minutes of meeting this stranger. Liam hands him an envelope and Louis nods in silent agreement as he walks into the kitchen to pull out the champagne from the fridge and count the money. He never counts it in front of a client, that’s just rude. He calls Niall to assure him that everything’s fine and walks back into the lounge to see Liam shuffling his feet and staring at the bed over to the right. It’s currently covered in his favourite deep blue bedspread. 

Louis hands him a flute and takes the smallest of sips from his own glass. He hardly ever drinks while on the clock, it’s unprofessional and besides, he would never put himself in a position where he’s vulnerable. He may be reckless, but he’s not completely absentminded that he would make such a rookie mistake. He remembers when he had to rescue Harry from a hotel bathroom because he locked himself in there out of fear of a man that was twice as big as him that wanted to have his way with Harry after he’d picked him up at a bar. Louis watches as Liam drains his glass. 

“So, um, should we get on with it then?” Liam asks and goes to remove his shirt.

“No!” Louis says a bit loudly than he intended. He doesn’t know what comes over him, but he doesn’t want Liam to just intend to get it over and done with. Louis wants to take his time with him. It’s clearly obvious that Liam’s nervous and Louis understands why he would want to cover up with bravado and charge in, guns blazing, but Louis wants this to be really good for him. He’s itching to touch him all over and find out all of his weak spots in the two hours that Liam’s paid for. He really wants to give him his money’s worth. 

“Come here,” Louis speaks softly, extending his hand. Liam takes his outstretched palm and Louis walks them over to the edge of the bed. His pulse is racing as he trails the back of his fingers down his arm. He hears Liam’s breath hitch as he ghosts his mouth over his collarbone and Liam hesitantly grips his hips, pulling him closer. Louis threads his fingers into the hair on his nape, rising up on his tiptoes to graze his lips over Liam's.

“What do you want Liam,” he whispers, his lips brushing over that plush mouth that Louis just wants to ruin.

“You. I...I want you,” he says, barely inaudible. 

“Want me to suck your cock?” Louis loves teasing and he’s craving to make Liam beg for him. 

“Yes...” he whispers. He darts his tongue out to wet his lips and catches Louis’ own. He leans forward to kiss him, but Louis backs away and he whines.

“Please Louis," he whimpers, "Please kiss me.”

“As you wish,” Louis replies and presses his lips down, finally tasting his plump bottom lip. Liam tastes better than he imagined. He licks his way into his mouth and groans as Liam slides his tongue against his in long, slick slides. Liam’s mouth is hot and he’s making these small noises in the back of his throat every time Louis flicks his tongue deeper. Louis can already feel himself fattening up in his trousers and he doesn’t even have Liam on his back yet. It’s been a long time since he’s gotten hard just from kissing. 

Liam’s hands are pressing into his hips as he sucks on Louis’ lower lip and Louis smooths his hands down Liam’s back, feeling the toned muscles beneath his shirt. Liam moans into his mouth as Louis pulls him flush to his body and grinds his hips forward. Louis could probably get off just grinding against Liam, but it’s not about him. It’s about Liam and giving him what he wants. From the way he's pressing his hands into Louis’ back and making these lovely noises in his mouth, he figures he has no objections. 

The room is bathed in soft light coming from the bedside lamps and music is playing lowly from the docking station Louis has set up in the corner. Setting the scene is crucial, especially for first timers. Louis has to ensure that Liam is comfortable and relaxed; otherwise he won’t open up and let Louis know what he desires. It’s Louis’ first rule when it comes to his work. Find out what the client wants as fast as possible and give it to them.

Louis lightly pushes at Liam’s shoulders to sit him down on the edge of the bed and removes his clothes, along with Liam's. Once they're both naked, Liam slides his hands down his chest, leaning forward to kiss his stomach and Louis hums, cursing to himself that Liam’s found one of his weak spots straight away. Liam kisses up his torso and swipes his tongue over one of his nipples, making him gasp. 

In the first twenty minutes of having him in his apartment, Liam has managed to make Louis forget why he’s here in the first place. Louis regroups and grips at Liam’s hair, pulling him off his chest and pushing him onto his back. Liam sighs as Louis starts trailing his lips down his lean torso to nip at his hipbone, his hands tightening in his hair and Louis smiles to himself for finding his first weak spot. He kisses his way up his thighs slowly and ghosts his lips over the tip of Liam’s very hard cock. 

“You want my mouth?” Louis asks, his bottom lip catching on the foreskin.

“Yes…” Liam pants, his grip almost painful in Louis’ hair. Louis darts his tongue out to lick at the tip and he feels Liam shudder underneath him. He takes just the head of his cock into his mouth and Liam whimpers.

“Please Louis…” he pleads, “Please.”

Louis takes all of him into his mouth, bracing a hand against his thigh as he hollows his cheeks and starts up a steady rhythm. He flutters his eyes closed as he hums around the cock filling up his mouth. Liam’s is slightly bigger than average and it’s a nice, heavy weight on his tongue. Louis breathes through his nose as he bobs his head faster and strokes his fingers over his balls and he hears Liam gasp "Holy _shit_...". Louis continues to suck hard around his shaft and he can feel Liam’s hips twitching as if he’s trying really hard not to thrust up into his mouth. Louis pulls off his cock and presses hot open-mouthed kisses up his chest. 

“Want me to fuck you?”

“Oh bloody hell,” Liam mutters, running his hands down Louis’ back and cupping his arse. Louis has a slightly larger arse than he would like, but it fits perfectly in Liam’s hands. Louis leans down and licks across his collarbone, biting at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“Louis, _please_ , fuck me…” Liam's panting as he nips at Louis’ bottom lip.

“Of course,” he replies, licking over a spot on his neck that makes Liam moan loudly. Louis stands to retrieve a condom and lube from the bedside table and he rips open the packet to put the condom on when Liam stills his hand.

“I want to do it.”

“Ok.” 

Liam pinches the tip and rolls the condom down his cock, making Louis gasp and smack his hand down on his shoulder. Surely he can’t get that wound up just by Liam just stroking him. Liam mouths at his hip as he slicks him up and Louis watches as he thrusts his cock through his closed fist. 

“Lie on the bed,” Louis instructs, using a soothing tone to encourage him. Liam obliges and lies in the middle of the bed and Louis goes to turn him over, but Liam stops his hand.

“I want to see you,” he explains. 

It’s not unusual for someone who’s never been with a prostitute before, but it has been a while since Louis’s had a first timer who wants to look at him. Usually they just want to lie on their front and not say anything and let Louis do all the work. Louis’s certainly not going to object, not when its Liam’s gorgeous face he gets to look at. Louis suddenly has a fierce urge to see Liam’s face when he comes, all flushed and sweaty and probably biting on that damn lower lip of his. 

“Okay.” 

Louis eases Liam’s knees up and settles between his legs, slicking up his fingers, and brushes his forefinger over his entrance. Louis slowly pushes his finger into him and Liam whimpers as he holds onto his knees.

“More Lou.” Louis can see he’s breathing heavily and he pointedly ignores the nickname Liam’s given him.

“You sure?” 

“ _Yes_ ,” Liam says vehemently. 

Louis pushes all the way in and he watches as he visibly relaxes. He slowly pumps his finger and Louis suddenly can’t wait to be inside him. He has no doubt that he will feel amazing. He slides in a second finger and increases his thrusts, loving how Liam’s squirming slightly as he brushes against his prostate. 

“Shit…I’m ready Lou. Please fuck me.” 

There’s something slightly different in his tone of voice, something more than just conviction that makes Louis look up at him. His lids are hooded and his pupils are blown, leaving just a sliver of brown surrounding them. The warmth has not disappeared from them, yet the intensity with which Liam is looking at him makes Louis’ breath hitch. It suddenly feels like Louis’ chest has caved in due to the glimmer of want reflected in his eyes. 

Louis withdraws his fingers and tries to focus at the task at hand. He can do this, he’s a professional. With that in mind, he bends Liam’s legs and slowly enters him until he feels his hips meet his arse. Louis braces himself and looks down to see that Liam's closed his eyes and he’s tentatively gripping at his hips. 

“It’s ok Liam,” Louis reassures, trailing his fingers down his arm. “I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Liam mumbles. “Please move.”

Liam is certainly not forgetting his manners when he’s got a cock buried in his arse. Louis’s noticed that he’s saying please an awful lot. He grips Liam’s shoulder and rolls his hips slightly. 

“Lou…come on,” he whines, brushing his lips over his mouth. 

Louis decides that he’s had enough of teasing him and thrusts forward. He snaps his hips swiftly, picking up his pace and Liam grazes his fingers up his back and grips his shoulders. Louis's mouthing at his neck as he thrusts into Liam deeper, revelling in the tightness surrounding him. 

“Oh God Lou, _yes_." 

Liam tangles his fingers in his hair and pulls his face up to meet his gaze. Liam’s flushed all the way down his torso and he’s biting his lip as he stares at Louis’ mouth. 

“I want to kiss you.” 

There’s a flash of something that looks like hope in his eyes that makes Louis bend down to kiss him. Liam moans into his mouth which urges Louis to thrust into him as hard as he can. He hits his prostate with practised accuracy and Liam keens into him. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” he gasps as Louis trails his hand down his chest, pinching his nipple along the way, and wraps it around his cock. He rubs his thumb through the precum at the head and slides his palm down his shaft. 

“Does that feel good?” 

“Y-yeah.”

“Like me fucking you?” Louis punctuates his words with fast thrusts of his hips. 

“Yes,” Liam pants, his hands clinging to his back. His fingernails are digging in, but Louis doesn’t mind. Pleasure always seems to go hand in hand with a little pain these days. 

“You want to come?” Louis says huskily, increasing his ministrations on Liam’s cock. The head is becoming a darker red and Louis knows he’s extremely close to coming by the way his stomach muscles are repeatedly tensing. 

“Oh God _Louis_ ,” he cries as he wraps his legs around his waist and kisses him. Louis wrenches their lips apart and rests their foreheads together, tightening his hand around his cock. 

“Come for me Liam,” he rasps, darting his tongue out to trace the swell of his bottom lip. 

“Holy shit,” Liam gasps, his fingernails digging into Louis’ ribs. His back arches and he bites down on Louis’ lip hard as he comes. Louis can feel his body trembling beneath him as he keeps thrusting and he’s panting heavily as he slides his hand around Louis' neck and noses up his chin to get at his throat.

“Your turn Lou,” he murmurs. 

Louis is shocked to say the least. None of his other clients care about whether he comes or not. Usually they come in, hand over their money, get what they want and leave as soon as possible. This is different. 

“Louis. I want you to come for me,” Liam mumbles. It’s not a question, yet it’s not a command. It’s a request. Liam meets his gaze and Louis can see that he really wants to see him come. That thought in itself almost has Louis falling over the edge. Plus the fact that Liam wants Louis to come inside him. The majority of his clients just ask him to be on his knees as he takes their come over his face. Clients always make the mistake in thinking that’s he’s a porn star and not a call boy. 

Liam's licking a stripe up his neck and biting down on a particular spot below his ear and Louis’ groan turns into a startled gasp as Liam spreads his cheeks and works a finger inside him. 

“Oh fuck,” Louis pants, picking up his pace again and grinding his hips down hard. He tries to keep a steady rhythm going as he rocks into Liam and pushes back onto his finger. 

“Add another,” Louis instructs, his lips grazing over Liam’s mouth.

“As you wish,” Liam replies, throwing his words back at him and adding a second finger. Liam’s fingers feel incredible and when he brushes against his prostate, Louis knows he’s not going to last much longer. Heat is coiling low in his body and he can feel it rising to his flushed skin as Liam mouths along his shoulder and rasps in his ear “Come for me Lou...”

Louis looks down at Liam as he comes, his toes curling and his skin blazing hot as he feels Liam tighten his muscles around him.

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” he moans as he collapses on Liam’s solid chest. Liam withdraws his fingers and wipes them on the bedspread so he can wrap his arms around him and Louis vaguely registers in his post orgasm haze that this is slightly weird now. He never lets anyone hold him like this afterwards. He pulls himself off Liam and he winces.

“Sorry,” Louis apologizes.

“Don’t be. That was awesome,” Liam grins as he lays back star fished on the bed, a pile of sated boy. 

“Glad I could be of service,” Louis replies, shooting him a fake smile. Liam doesn’t seem convinced and frowns, but he lets it go. 

Louis discards the condom and cleans up the rubbish littering the floor. He shoves on a pair of sweatpants as Liam gets dressed on the other side of the bed. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Liam looking over at him, but he doesn’t dare look up. Louis can’t put his finger on it, but this client was different to the others and he can feel his stomach clenching as he feels Liam’s eyes on him. Louis leads him to the door and shoves his jacket into his hands. Liam just gives him that gorgeous smile again as he halts in the doorway. 

“Thanks Lou,” he says, “I had a great time.”

“You’re welcome,” Louis replies, shutting the door behind him. He turns around to face the empty flat and slides down the door to sit in the carpeted hallway.

He’s fucked. 

*

“Sorry! I’m late, I know,” Harry atones as he enters the restaurant in a flurry and runs into a waiter carrying a tray of empty glassware. There’s no sound of any glass smashing as the man apparently has quick reflexes. 

“Nice catch mate,” Harry amends, clapping the guy on the shoulder. The waiter just huffs in annoyance and stalks off. Harry eventually meanders over to Niall and Louis and sits down. Niall just chuckles while Louis shakes his head.

“Hopeless, absolutely hopeless,” Louis says smiling, “I hope you’re not this clumsy when it comes to sex.”

“My reviews speak for themselves,” Harry simply states.

“Hmpf,” is all Louis retorts, slumping back in his chair. It’s been a week since Liam and Louis has been constantly replaying the strange experience in his mind ever since. 

“Right boys,” Niall quips, clearing his throat and getting down to business immediately. He swipes some keystrokes over his ipad and brings up the calendar. He grins and Louis instantly doesn’t like the look on his face.

“Haz, how was the sploshing guy from last Thursday afternoon?”

Harry grins. “Really good. Got custard pie in my eye, but it was worth it. The sex was incredible.”

Louis grimaced. “Spare me the details, please.”

Harry smiles at him. “You love it.”

Niall nods at Harry in encouragement. “Right, well, I’m putting you with Veronica for a threesome next Friday at four. You work well with her.”

“Course I do mate. Good call. She’s a babe.”

Louis snorts. “Haz, you think everyone’s a babe.”

“Not the point here guys,” Niall interjects. He turns to Louis and continues.

“Lou, Liam’s booked you again for Friday, but he wants to change the menu. He wants the Boyfriend Experience.”

“What?!” Louis practically yells. Harry whistles lowly. 

“Wow. Go Louis. You must’ve done something incredible to impress this guy. Kudos to you mate.”

“Why me?” Louis asks the ceiling plaintively. There’s a reason why all of Niall’s clients ask Harry for the Boyfriend Experience and not him. Harry really knows how to treat a person as if they’re the only one for him in the entire world. Louis did it once ages ago and it had not turned out very well. Niall removes his glasses and pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing. 

“Mate, I love you but I’m not talking to you as a friend here, I’m talking to you as a boss. You will do this job and you will impress the pants off Liam.”

Harry smirks at Louis. “Literally.”

“Oh geez,” Louis says, rolling his eyes. Harry just pokes his tongue out at him. 

“I’m out of my element here guys,” Louis addresses the both of them. He turns to Harry. 

“Haz, as much as I hate to say this, I’m gonna need your help.”

Harry’s eyes light up as if all his Christmases and birthdays have all come at once. 

“Shopping,” is all he replies, smiling.

“No,” Niall says immediately. “Louis, you’ll come out with bags of paisley print shirts. Take Zayn with you. Or better yet, get Haz to tag along and get Zayn to dress him properly too.”

Harry smirks. “I quite like the idea of Zayn undressing me.”

Niall snaps his head up to glare at Harry. “Haz, that’s my best friend. I know you like him, but he’s off limits. You know that’s my only rule.”

Harry has the decency to look sheepish. “Worth a shot.”

“Absolutely not,” Niall states firmly.

“Don’t worry Niall,” Louis reassures him. “I’ll make sure they keep their hands to themselves.”

“Remember why you’re doing this in the first place though Lou,” Niall reminds him.

Louis groans. “If there is a God, he hates me.”

*

“What about this?” Harry says, holding up a red and black checked shirt.

“Harry, for the love of God, step away from the patterns. You need clean, crisp tailored pieces,” Zayn huffs as he’s rifling through a rack of suit jackets, looking for something for Louis to wear. 

“Zayn, I can’t wear this!” Louis calls out from behind the curtain.

“You can and you will!” Zayn argues, “Now do I have to come in and drag you out?” he threatens. Louis steps out into the small circular waiting room and huffs.

“I feel like an idiot in this monkey suit,” he mutters.

“Wow,” Harry says, “Lou _is_.” 

Zayn walks over and pushes Louis up onto the small circular platform in the middle of the room. He walks around him and whistles lowly.

“Damn Lou. I’d tap that,” Zayn leers, smacking his hand down on Louis’ arse. 

“Hey! Hands off the goods Malik,” he scolds. “Don’t touch what you can’t afford.”

Zayn smirks up at him. “Actually, I could afford you Lou. Very easily, I might add.” 

Harry’s standing off to the side and just staring at Louis fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket.

“Wow,” Harry says again. “Liam’s gonna have a heart attack when he sees you.”

“More like drop dead,” Zayn quips. “Now, put this on,” he commands, holding out a skinny black tie to Louis. 

“Do I have to?” Louis whines.

“Yes,” Zayn admonishes. 

“Or he could wear these!” Harry proclaims excitedly, holding up some suspenders he’s just discovered. 

“No. Tie,” Zayn argues firmly.

“Suspenders!”

“Enough!” Louis cries. “You two are the worst friends. I’ll just go without.”

“But…” Zayn’s not ready to give up just yet.

“It’s just the opera Zayn. It’s not like we’re getting married for Christ sakes.”

“Fine,” Zayn grumbles, finally admitting defeat. “Now accessories.”

“We’re not done yet?” Louis looks at Zayn in horror. 

Zayn chuckles. “Nowhere near finished babe.”

“This is not the kind of help I had in mind,” Louis mutters.

Harry walks over and faces Louis. “What do you want to know?” 

“Well, for starters, how do I talk to him?”

“Ok, firstly you need to stroll right up to Liam and kiss him straight away. Be confident, but not cocky. Act natural. Don’t be afraid of small touches. A hand to the back or forearm is a safe bet. Try and stick to small talk to start off with. No inflammatory topics and I cannot stress this enough; whatever you do, don’t talk politics. It’s just going to end in a big, ugly mess. Let him do most of the talking. Also I’m not gonna lie, he will want to unload the stresses of his life on you and you have to listen to him. Just for one night, you are the perfect boyfriend.” 

Louis looks at Harry with a horrified expression. “How the hell am I supposed to remember all of that?!”

Zayn pats at his shoulder reassuringly. “You’ll be fine Lou.”

“Also, when do I know that the ‘date’ is finished?” Louis adds.

Harry gives him a perplexed look. “In the morning, you ninny. You collect the money first, like with any other client. Usually you have another shag in the morning before you split your separate ways though.”

Louis sighs. “Ok, I think I’ve got the general gist of it. Keep things small, both talking and actions wise to start with and let him do the majority of the speaking. Confident but not cocky. Is that it?”

“One last thing. Have fun,” Harry replies, smiling.

“Ok Lou, I think we’re all done here for now. Don’t go destroying this suit, it’s Armani for Christ sakes,” Zayn says warningly. 

“Yeah, yeah, alright.”

“Can I at least try on one ridiculous outfit while we’re here? Please?” Harry pleads.

Zayn smiles and ruffles Harry’s hair. “Sure Haz. I’ll even put something on too.”

“Smashing. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going off to raid the plaid section.”

“Oh God. He’s either going to look like a six year old or a sixty year old,” Louis shudders. 

“Yep. See you in a bit Lou.”

*

Harry and Zayn emerge from the dressing rooms at the exact same time and burst out in hysterics at each other. Louis’ back in his comfy jeans, shirt and vans and is howling over near the floor length mirror. Harry definitely looks ridiculous in the striped shorts he’s found and the plaid shirt he’s layered over the three singlets he’s wearing for their day of shopping. He’s managed to find black fingerless gloves, a bright orange scarf and a bowler hat. Zayn only looks slightly silly in the paperboy cap he’s found and the baggy jeans with a multitude of rips in them. He’s wearing a tartan vest over his red Henley and he’s struggling to stand with the way he’s gasping for air. 

“Take a picture Lou,” Harry wheezes, wrapping an arm around Zayn’s shoulders and draping his leg around his waist.

“This is so going on Instagram,” Louis cackles as Zayn and Harry pull goofy expressions at each other.

*

Rush hour in London. The cold, still night air drags on as people drive home as fast as they can, incessantly beeping their horns at the never-ending traffic. Everyone just wants to go home, but for Louis, his work day is just starting. He’s pacing his bedroom in just his pants and is almost about to rip his hair out in frustration. He grabs his mobile and calls Harry, praying he’s not with a client. He didn’t get a chance to ask Niall the last time they all met up. 

“What’s up buttercup?” Harry chirps.

“Haz, I don’t think I can do this,” Louis cries, sounding frantic, “I’m completely out of my depth here. Help me!”

“Ok, don’t get your pants in a twist. Calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well, do I pack anything for tonight? And if I do, what do I pack?”

“Ok, the first essential is a watch. You make a note of what time you start on the clock and as soon as you finish. That’s number one. The next things you pack are the obvious ones, like lube and condoms. Thirdly, anything you deem is necessary. If you don’t like the sample stuff you get in hotels, then take your own toiletries.”

“Oh God, I didn’t book a hotel. I’m an idiot. I’m such an-”

“Calm down Louis. You’ve got this. I don’t really get why you’re freaking out over this one particular bloke when you have so many other clients. Anyways, not my business. Now listen to me: Liam will have booked the hotel. From what you’ve told me about him, he will have booked one of the best hotels in the whole of London. Now relax, take a deep breath and more importantly, enjoy yourself. It’s the opera, not a public hanging. Which opera are you seeing again?”

“Something called Aida,” Louis replies. 

“Oh, I’ve seen that one! You’ll love it Lou. It’s set over Ethiopia and Egypt and-” 

“Please God, don’t tell me Haz. Liam’s already told me it’s in four acts. That’s hours of me having to grin and bear it silently.” 

“Aww, I wish I could see that. I’d pay to see you trying to sit still for hours.”

Louis glowers at his mobile. “Don’t make me hurt you.”

“You can’t when you’re running behind schedule. Now, off to the shower Lou. Have to be squeaky clean for Liam.” 

“Wanker.”

“Cya Lou. Don’t forget to have fun!” Harry calls before the line goes dead. Louis stares at his silent phone. 

“You can do this Tommo. You’re a professional. Everything’s going to be ok.” Louis only feels slightly better after giving himself a pep talk. 

Louis takes an hour to get completely ready. He showers, shaves and does his hair, leaving his fringe down and sticking a bit of wax into the back to give it some texture. He takes his time with putting on his outfit. Trousers, white shirt and suit jacket. He feels a bit plain, but Louis figures it’s a bit of the real him mixed in with his call boy persona. He wants to be somewhat comfortable and not fiddling with his clothes the entire night. If the night goes the way it’s supposed to, he won’t be wearing clothes for too long anyways. He spritzes some cologne on, fixes his cufflinks and pats down his pockets to make sure that he’s got everything he needs. In the end, he decides that he doesn’t need much. Just his phone, wallet, lube and condoms really. He stops in the doorframe and glances back to his flat before he takes a deep breath and closes the door. He exits the building and hails a cab to where he’s meeting Liam. 

*

It was definitely worth splashing the cash on this expensive suit for the expression on Liam’s face when he sees him. Louis remembers Harry’s words like a mantra as he walks over to him standing at the bar in the Opera House. Be confident, act natural, let Liam do the talking, he repeats to himself. Liam looks gorgeous in his black suit and he's leaning against the bar and sliding his fingers down his champagne flute as he smiles at him approaching. Louis can’t help but imagine Liam sliding his hands down his-

“Hey babe, sorry I’m late, the traffic was a nightmare,” Louis says, sliding his hand around Liam’s waist and kissing his cheek. Liam’s smile widens at Louis’ behaviour and Louis can see the golden light reflecting in his eyes. Louis feels like it’s been too long since he’s seen Liam’s eyes. His memory has not done them justice. 

“It’s alright Lou. You look gorgeous. Would you like a drink?”

“Please,” Louis replies, preening at the compliment. He certainly felt dapper in his slim fit black suit. He had been hoping to get a little liquid courage in him. It’s more the real Louis than call boy Louis to have a drink anyways. Liam nods to the bartender and the man fixes Louis a glass as the audience members congregate around the entrance waiting for the bell to call for seating. Louis sips at his champagne and barely five minutes later, the bell rings out in the spacious hallway. 

“Show time Lou,” Liam says, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. This is new for Louis. It’s certainly been a while. Real relationships are hard in his line of work, so he tends to avoid them. He has had a couple of casual boyfriends, but they never lasted. No matter how many times they tried to convince Louis that it didn’t bother them, in the end, it really did bother them. The long hours, the unusual shifts and the never really knowing where he was or if he was completely safe. Louis tried to convince them that he was totally safe being in Niall’s very capable hands. It was Niall’s policy that every person in his black book were to call him straight away and check in after seeing their client and collecting the money. 

Liam leads Louis up the plush carpet covered stairs to the stalls. The lady marks their tickets and they take their seats as the conductor raises his arms to commence the opening music. The hall darkens as the orchestra plays and two men take to the stage to start singing at each other. Only they’re not singing in English. Louis frowns. 

“I can’t understand a damn word,” he whisper-yells to Liam. Liam chuckles and swipes his mouth over Louis’ temple. 

“It’s in Italian Lou,” he mumbles into his hair. 

“Oh.” Great. Now not only does he have to sit here for hours, he can’t even begin to understand what’s happening on the stage below them as it just sounds like gibberish to Louis. He slumps in his seat as the show plays through the first act. 

By the time the house lights rise, Louis’s already shredded his program into a thousand pieces and has mentally catalogued his entire cd collection. He’s bored, but he daren’t say anything to Liam. This night is about him. This is what he wants, so he will march out of this hall with Liam and stand at the bar with another glass of champagne. Couples are surrounding them and ordering fancy alcohol and boxes of malteasers to take back to their seats. Louis looks up at Liam from beneath his lashes. 

“Can I have malteasers Li?” Louis asks coyly.

“Sure Lou,” Liam answers unwittingly. He pays the bartender and Louis links their hands and charges up the stairs. He’s got a plan for the second act and he can’t wait to implement it.

The curtains rise on a small army of men in military attire, but Louis has no clue as to why. He’s not going to ask Liam to explain it; it’d just be too confusing. It’s around the time that one of the women on stage breaks down in a fake cry that Louis opens his box of chocolates and starts searching for his first victim. He spies a woman with a bouffant hairdo in an aisle seat within his range and lines up his ammunition. He has to be quick otherwise someone is going to notice. He pelts the malteaser as fast as he can at the woman and watches as it lands in her hair piled high on her head and Louis silently whoops to himself. The woman doesn’t even notice. 

He scans the seats immediately below him and sees an elderly man in a three piece suit with his hands cupped in his lap. Perfect. Louis leans forward and swiftly drops the chocolate straight into his open hands. Louis ducks back into his seat as he sees the man look up with a bewildered expression. Louis hears a soft snort to his left and looks up to see Liam trying not to laugh at him. Louis smiles and looks for his next target. 

Louis spots a couple in the dress circle leaning close together and holding hands. Their laps are easily within Louis’ range. He’s feeling a bit more daring, so he drops two malteasers each into their awaiting laps. They both look up angrily simultaneously as it seems to be raining chocolate. Louis buries his face into Liam’s arm to try and stifle his laughter. He feels Liam poke him in his ribs and he looks up. Liam smiles as he takes a chocolate out of the box and throws it over to his far left to land in a woman’s purse that’s lying open in her lap and she swivels her head rapidly to find the attacker.

Liam plucks another malteaser from the box and lobs it over his shoulder and Louis hears a hushed “What the?!” behind him. Liam’s biting his fist to try and stop himself from giggling. Louis thinks he’s about to choke with how hard he’s shaking with muted laughter. He needs to get a grip before someone notices what they’re doing. He manages to compose himself and sits up in his chair as Liam whispers in his ear.

“You’re insane,” he giggles, before leaning back to continue watching the second act. Only Louis’s still bored. Well there’s no time like the present to move on to his back-up plan. Louis holds his breath as he places his hand over Liam’s knee. Liam doesn’t seem all that bothered, he’s actually absent-mindedly stroking the pads of his fingers over his knuckles. Louis slowly runs his fingers up the seam of his trousers, along his inner thigh, and hears Liam’s breath hitch in the silence surrounding them. He drags his fingers down between his legs and Liam clamps his thighs around him, preventing Louis from moving. Liam releases his hand and turns towards him, smoothing his warm palm up his thigh and cups his already half interested cock through his trousers. 

“Not now Lou. There’s plenty of time for that later,” he murmurs, biting down on his earlobe. Well Liam has certainly increased in confidence since the last time. 

“Li,” he whines. Now that’s not fair. 

“Later,” Liam promises.

Louis suddenly has a deep newfound appreciation for opera.

*

“Come on, get the door open,” Louis says impatiently. “I’ve used up precious hours of my life to watch people sing in a language I don’t even speak.” 

The last two hours of the opera had been torture for Louis, who had to sit through the rest of the show with a semi hard boner. 

“The card’s not working.”

“Give me that,” Louis replies, snaking his arm underneath Liam’s to easily slide the card into the slot. He wasn’t usually this excited to go to work, but Louis was practically bouncing on his toes in anticipation at this point. He ghosts his breath over the back of Liam’s neck, making him shiver as he slides the card back into his pocket. Harry had been right all along, the smug bastard, as Liam had booked the Royal Suite at the Hilton for the night.

“Lou,” Liam whines. 

Louis pushes him inside and puts the key card in its rightful place in order to switch the lights on. Liam turns on his heels and grabs fistfuls of Louis’ shirt and hauls him in close to smash their lips together and Louis opens up to him immediately, sliding his tongue out to lick into his mouth, but he can’t let himself enjoy it just yet as he needs to do something first. 

“Wait, wait,” Louis says breathlessly, breaking their lips apart by pushing at Liam’s shoulders.

“I hate to do this now, but I need it.” Liam looks at Louis slightly confused until the recognition takes over his face.

“Oh! Sorry, sorry, here it is,” he rambles as he hands over the envelope. Louis pockets the money and gets back to business. He shoves at Liam’s chest, pushing him further into the spacious room. The room is decadent, decorated with sporadic red furniture with cream accents and there’s a bed over by the full length windows, but Louis’ not really wanting to get Liam on the bed. He doesn’t think he’ll make it that far. 

Louis pulls Liam in by the lapels of his jacket and reattaches their lips. He darts his tongue into his hot mouth, wanting to taste every inch of him and Liam meets him in the middle, sliding his tongue against Louis’, hot and insistent. Liam’s struggling with the buttons on his shirt, his fingers slipping as Louis fumbles with Liam’s belt, wanting to get his hands on his cock as soon as possible. 

Liam manages to shove his trousers and pants down and push his shirt and jacket off his shoulders and Louis silently prays to the Gods that Liam did not destroy his outfit so as to not incur the wrath of Zayn. The same cannot be said for Louis. He just wants to rip Liam’s clothes apart and get his hands on his warm skin immediately. With that in mind he rids Liam of his shirt and jacket and yanks down Liam’s trousers and pants in one swift move,sinking down to his knees. He frantically kisses up Liam’s legs, mouthing up the inside of his thighs and flicks his tongue over the head of his cock. 

“Oh fuck,” Liam gasps as Louis takes him all the way to the back of his throat and hollows his cheeks, working his mouth down his shaft. He pushes the foreskin back and swirls his tongue around the head and he feels Liam’s knees buckle slightly where he’s resting his hand.

“Shit Lou,” Liam pants, grabbing his biceps and hauling him back to his feet. Liam slides his palms up his sides and over his shoulders to rake his fingers though Louis’ hair as they kiss frantically. He drags his hands down Louis’ back and grips his arse firmly to pull him flush to his body and Louis’s digging his fingers into the grooves of Liam’s hips as he licks over his skin in warning before biting down hard.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps, trying to move Louis back towards the bed. “Lou, the bed.”

“No,” Louis pants, “Too far,” he explains as he lowers himself to the ground and yanks Liam down on top of him. He grinds his hips up and latches his mouth onto Liam’s collarbone, sucking hard at the ridge. 

“Jesus Christ,” Liam groans as he wraps a hand around Louis’ cock and strokes his length. 

“Fuck me,” Louis rasps in his ear as Liam pumps his hand faster. “Fuck me Li.” 

Liam brandishes lube and a condom from out of nowhere and rips the packet open with his teeth. He rolls it onto his cock and slicks himself, as well as his fingers, as fast as he can and Louis braces himself by gripping the back of Liam’s neck and slinging his leg around his waist. 

“Do it Li,” he pants, looking up at Liam. Louis’s wanted this since the bloody second act of the show. Liam pushes two fingers all the way into him and pumps his fingers; watching as Louis pushes down to meet his thrusts. 

“That’s hot Lou,” Liam whispers in awe. 

“Be even better with you inside me,” Louis can’t help panting. “Come on, fuck me.”

Liam settles his hand near Louis’ head and pushes his cock into him until his pelvis meets his arse. He waits a few seconds before experimentally rolling his hips and Louis moans at the feeling. 

“More Li,” he whines, resting his hands in the dip of his back. Liam grips his hip as he thrusts forward, picking up his pace and he mouths at his neck as he thrusts into Louis in long, deep strokes. The heat radiating off of him is immense and Louis can feel his own skin flushing as Liam drives his hips down faster. 

“Holy _shit_ ,” Louis gasps as he drags his hands down Liam’s back, feeling his defined back muscles tensing underneath his fingers. Louis’s starting to feel dizzy and light-headed from the way Liam’s grinding his hips and licking over his throat as he fucks him into the floor. Louis reaches above his head to grip at the duvet covering the bed for something to hold on to otherwise he’s going to feel like he’s not being held down by gravity.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous Lou,” Liam mutters into his neck, thrusting into him deeper and keeping up his frantic pace. Louis definitely gives him kudos for his stamina. Louis wraps his thighs around his waist and arches his neck to give Liam better access, where he’s decided to suck a rather impressive bruise. Liam grips his thigh as he rocks into him and Louis moans loudly as he feels himself hurtling towards his orgasm. 

“Li…I’m close,” he pants. Liam doubles his efforts and fucks into him harder, biting down on his earlobe.

“Think you can come from just me fucking you,” he rasps.

Shit. Louis reckons he certainly can with Liam’s lips grazing over his jawline and his cock repeatedly brushing against his prostate. He hooks his arms under Liam’s and grabs at his arse, trying to push his cock deeper into him and Liam groans and bites down hard on his shoulder, making Louis shiver and come hard.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Louis gasps, wrapping his arms around Liam and clinging onto him for dear life as his orgasm ripples through his body. Louis trails his tongue over Liam’s neck as he continues grinding his hips down and that does it for Liam.

“Oh Holy…yesss,” Liam hisses as he rides out his orgasm. Louis takes in his sweaty, flushed skin as Liam swipes his thumb over his collarbone and leans down to kiss his forehead. Liam eases out of him slowly to minimize the discomfort and ties off the condom and throws it in the bin. Louis watches as he lies down next to him and stares at the ceiling, trying to catch his breath. 

“That…that was…” Liam is actually speechless.

“Amazing? Fantastic? Incredible?” Louis supplies. Liam turns his head and smiles at him.

“All the above,” he replies, his eyes squinting as he continues grinning at Louis. He has the beginnings of crinkles around his features and Louis can’t resist reaching up to trace his finger underneath his eye and towards his temple. Louis believes that the divots tell the most fascinating stories, marking the triumphs and tribulations of Liam’s life, providing the map to the man’s twenty six years. 

“We didn’t even make it to the bed,” Liam groans.

“And that’s a problem?” Louis replies, resting his head on his bicep. Liam mirrors his actions to meet his gaze. 

“Not in the slightest,” he says solemnly. There’s a split second of silence before they both break out into giggles. 

“I can’t believe that you were throwing malteasers throughout the whole second act.”

“Hey, you started throwing them too,” Louis reminds Liam, “I was bored.”

“Yeah, I kind of gathered that.”

“You catch on quick,” Louis retorts. He feels that he’s not quite got a handle on the speaking portion of his duties as the perfect boyfriend. At least he hasn’t mentioned global warming or worse, politics. He’s not one for heavy post orgasm talk anyway. He usually just removes himself from the scene of the crime to give his client space to gather their things, get dressed and leave. Only this situation is different. Louis can’t help thinking that this whole experience is different, that Liam’s different. He doesn’t quite know how exactly though. It’s not just the fact that this is only the second time he’s done this for Niall, it’s something that Louis feels is just out of his grasp. 

“So, can I ask you a question?” Liam asks, interrupting Louis’ scattered thoughts. 

“A question Liam? I don’t know…I mean, we’ve only had sex twice,” he teases. 

“Cheeky. No, I wanted to ask you a personal question, if that’s alright.”

“Knock yourself out.”

“Do you come from a large family?” Louis looks over at Liam.

“Where did that come from?” 

Liam bites his lip. “I dunno. Just…we’ve spent a bit of time together, I just would like to get to know you a bit better, that’s all.”

Louis turns back to stare at the ceiling.

“I thought that was my job,” he replies.

“Well, yeah. Go on, ask me anything.”

“Alright. Where did you grow up?”

“In Wolverhampton. Do you know it?”

Louis snorts. “Yes. Ok, what do you do for a living?”

“Professional footballer. I play for Manchester United.”

Louis turns and widens his eyes, the recognition finally clicking in his brain. 

“I thought I recognized you from somewhere.”

“You’re a fan then?”

“The biggest,” Louis answers honestly, “Do they-um,” Louis stammers, unsure how to ask the question. Liam seems to understand what it is that Louis’s trying to ask.

“My team mates know, it’s not a secret.”

“Fair enough. Back to the original question, do you come from a large family?”

“It’s just me, my two older sisters and my mum and dad. The great Payne family,” he declares. “What about yourself?”

“I have sisters too, only mine are all younger. I have five sisters and one brother, as well as my mum and stepdad.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, you should see me trying to wrangle everyone together at Christmas when it comes to opening presents. It’s a nightmare.”

“Sounds great Lou.”

“You’d think so.” Louis startles, as he’s just realised that Liam’s managed to get him to talk about himself and not the other way around. Shit. He really needs practice with this talking thing. Louis’s actually quite comfortable lying on the floor naked with Liam. That’s what probably distracted him. Liam must see him flinch because he frowns as he gets to his feet and offers his hand. Louis accepts and stands up, feeling dizzy for a brief moment. Liam turns down the duvet and crawls in and lies down, holding out his arms as an invitation for Louis to join him.

“Are we really going to stop at just one?” 

Liam smiles. “No, but unlike you, I need beauty sleep. We can’t all wake up looking like you Louis.”

“You flatter me, kind sir,” Louis responds as he sinks down into the bed and pulls up the blankets. He shifts over into Liam’s arms and rests against his chest. He’s not going to tell Liam, but he is an excellent pillow. Louis can feel the warmth already seeping into his skin.

“Christ, you’re hot.”

“Why thank you Louis.”

Louis looks up at Liam and rolls his eyes.

“Not like that, you goob.”

Liam laughs and tightens his arms around him. Louis doesn’t know what it is, but Liam seems to unknowingly make the real Louis come out whenever he’s with him. At least Liam seems to like this side of him. Louis sighs contentedly and closes his eyes. He falls asleep almost immediately with Liam’s heartbeat echoing through his head.

*

Louis wakes with a start to wetness. He panics for a brief moment as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, feeling his morning wood surrounded by heat. He glances over to see the other side of the bed empty and in a nanosecond he realises that it’s Liam’s mouth around his cock. Oh God. Liam’s waking him up with a blow job. Louis instantly hopes that Liam keeps booking him if he continues swirling his tongue around the head like that. Louis’s suddenly very appreciative of the perks of giving this service to their clients. Now he knows why Harry’s always talking about his Boyfriend endeavours. 

Liam grips around the base and takes him back into his mouth, bobbing his head as he swallows him down. Louis whimpers and threads his hands through Liam’s hair, signalling to Liam that he’s awake. Louis yanks off the covers to look at him. To have those lips wrapped around his cock and not look would be a crime. Liam catches his gaze and Louis subconsciously jerks his hips up. Liam pulls up to catch his breath and Louis mutters a “Sorry…”

“Don’t be Lou,” Liam rasps, sucking hard at the head of his cock. Louis prays that he’s gotten the unspoken request and thrusts his hips up slightly. Louis breathes a sigh of relief when Liam hums around him. He speeds his hips up, thrusting faster into his hot mouth, relishing in the tightness surrounding him. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Louis pants in time to his thrusts. Liam cups his balls as he slides his mouth all the way down his cock until his nose brushes against his stomach and Louis comes without warning, filling up his mouth. Louis stills his hips but Liam continues moving his mouth to let him ride out his orgasm. He swallows every last drop and pulls off of his cock with a popping sound. Louis sinks into the bed in a haze of post orgasm bliss.

“Fuck me,” he deadpans. He’s boneless. Absolutely shattered. 

“Very succinct,” Liam replies, wriggling up Louis’ body.

“Cut me some slack, I just woke up,” Louis responds, leaning in to kiss Liam thoroughly. 

“Morning,” Liam finally whispers. 

“Good fucking morning to you too,” Louis retorts, lying back down to try and catch his breath. 

*

Louis reciprocates by giving Liam a blow job in the shower when they emerge from the bed half an hour later. Liam thanks him by washing every inch of his body and Louis almost slips when Liam presses a kiss to the hollow of his throat. They get dressed hastily and Liam checks them out merely minutes before the cut off time. They say their goodbyes in the foyer and Louis heads straight for the restaurant where he’s meeting Niall and Harry. 

*

“Hey guys,” Louis announces as he strides into the restaurant and sits down. Harry narrows his eyes at him.

“You’re acting weird,” he states.

“No I’m not,” Louis huffs as he hails the waiter and orders a beer. Harry lets it slide and Louis inaudibly sighs in relief, not realising that he was holding his breath. They order lunch and Niall brings up their schedules for the following week.

“Hey Haz, how was the threesome last week?” Niall enquires. Harry smirks.

“It was awesome. At one point, Veronica had her legs-”

“Ok!” Louis interrupts, smothering Harry’s face with his hand and silencing him.

“That’s enough you two,” Niall says calmly, putting an end to Louis and Harry’s slap fight across the table. Niall continues on. 

“Harry, your percentage please.” Harry pulls out the envelope with a flourish.

“Here you go,” he says, sliding it over to Niall. 

“Thanks,” Niall replies as he counts it. 

“Why do you take so little Ni?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, you only take twenty or thirty per cent, depending on the job,” Harry finishes.

“I take only twenty or thirty per cent instead of the forty every other madam, mister or whathaveyou asks for because firstly, I don’t want to rip you guys off, and secondly, I don’t want you two joining another agency. You’re the best two I’ve got,” Niall explains.

Louis scoffs. “As if we’d ever leave you mate. We need you just as much as you need us.”

Niall blushes and instantly looks ten years younger. “Thanks Lou.”

Louis pats his arm reassuringly. “You’re welcome.” 

Niall turns back to Harry. “What about the woman from last Wednesday Harry? She gave you a good review and she wants to book you again. I can schedule her in Monday night at 8pm.”

“Sounds good to me,” Harry agrees easily. He grins, Cheshire cat-like. “She had me dress up as Peter Pan and then she went to town on my cock dressed as Wendy.”

Louis flinches and crinkles his nose in part disgust, part mock outrage. “I would have made a better Peter Pan than this giraffe.”

“Haz would’ve wanted to be Wendy,” Niall adds.

“I did actually. The dress would’ve looked better on me. I’ve got the legs for it.”

“That you do,” Louis agrees. 

“Well, at least you two can agree on something for a change,” Niall says, smiling at the two of them. 

“Lou, how was the guy from Saturday?” Louis blanches as if he’d just bitten into something sour. 

“He wanted to smell and lick my feet,” he replies, shuddering at the memory. “Despite my constant rambling about how they smell really bad.”

“There’s all sorts Lou,” Harry interjects. 

“Just because you’re up for anything and I’m pickier,” Louis huffs.

“Too picky,” Niall grumbles. Louis snaps his head to stare at Niall.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I just mean that you can’t be too selective Lou. You lost a client this week. Now I can’t force you to, but I can strongly encourage you to broaden your mind. You might find that you like what you discover,” Niall explains.

“Hmm,” Louis contemplates.

They finish eating their lunch and Niall gets the bill as they make their way out of the restaurant. Harry and Louis head off towards the park that’s nearby and Niall turns and almost sprints in the opposite direction. Harry stuffs his hands into his pockets and speaks slowly without looking at Louis.

“What’s up with you? You were acting strange during lunch.”

“No I wasn’t.”

There must be something in his voice that gives him away because Harry looks at Louis with a concerned expression on his face.

“This is about Liam isn’t it?” 

“What makes you think that?”

Harry gives him a flat, unimpressed look. “Lou, this is me you’re talking to. I know you, so I know when something’s up. Talk to me.” 

Louis sighs, admitting defeat. “He’s different to the other clients Haz. He makes me want to ask him about his day and I actually want to hear what he has to say. He asked me about my family the other night and he seemed genuinely happy when I talked about them.”

Harry grins. “You like him.” 

Louis raises a hand to Harry’s forehead. “Are you ok Haz? I think you might be sick because you’ve gone insane and are talking crazy.”

Harry bats his hand away, still smiling. “You really like him.”

Louis moans, throwing his hands up in the air. “Why do I even bother trying to explain anything to you?”

“You may try and act tough, but you’re a softie at heart. A real romantic,” Harry replies, knocking their arms together.

“Um, thanks?” Louis closes the conversation and runs ahead, laughing when Harry trips trying to catch up to him. Louis didn’t mention it to Harry, but when he’s with Liam he makes him forget that he’s being paid to talk and have sex with him. It feels really easy to be with him, natural even. Louis finds himself almost gasping for air after every appointment with Liam as if he’s been holding his breath the whole time. 

*

“My apologies again,” Louis says on Thursday to the man standing in his doorway huffing. Louis hands over his coat and the man storms off down the hallway. Louis shuts the door behind him and trudges over to his couch to grab his phone. He slumps down as the person on the other line picks up.

“Hello?” Zayn says groggily.

“You asleep?”

“Well, I was. What’s up?”

“I just totally choked,” Louis says, knowing that Zayn understands the expression.

“What happened?”

“I dunno. I was just about to fuck him and I stopped. I freaking stopped. I couldn’t do it Zee.”

Zayn sighs. “This wouldn’t happen to involve this Liam guy Harry keeps talking about, would it?”

“Harry’s been talking to you about me?!” Louis shrieks.

“Calm your tits mate. All Harry’s said to me is that this Liam bloke asked you for the Boyfriend Experience and that you’ve been acting weird ever since.”

“Oh, if that’s all then-” Louis says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“No need to be snippy. Now, how’s this Liam guy in bed?”

“Where the hell did that come from?”

“Just answer the question. How’s he in bed?”

“That’s none of your business,” Louis sniffs. 

“Indulge me.”

Louis takes a moment before he answers honestly. “There are no words.”

“Well, there you have it.”

“What’s ‘it’ exactly?!” Louis yells, verging on hysterical. 

Zayn's silent for a minute before he speaks. “You looked down at the guy and saw Liam instead, didn’t you?”

Louis sinks further into the couch, squeezing his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“Yeah,” he finally whispers. “It’s happened a couple of times now, but this is the first time it’s affected me this way.”

“You’re falling for him Lou,” Zayn states matter-of-fact.

“No I’m not,” Louis says firmly. “He’s a client Zee. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Keep telling yourself that mate. Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“Don’t you have to go and pout for a camera somewhere?”

“It’s the middle of the night Lou.”

“Oh. Right.” Louis often forgets he has different working hours to the numerous other people living in London. “Well, night.”

“Night Lou. See you next week.”

*

It’s the following Saturday and Louis’s surrounded by half naked people. The air is thick with hairspray and it’s a cacophony of sound as people shout across the room, yelling orders at each other. There are rows of simple black chairs in front of large lit mirrors and Zayn’s sitting in just his black pants as the hairstylist works on him. A make-up artist knocks into Louis on her way past him and Louis scowls at her retreating back. Harry smashes into her as he walks over to join Louis and Zayn and she cries out loudly “Oh my God!” and throws her hands up in protest.

Louis scans the room, smiling at the memories from last year. He remembers swapping Zayn’s hairspray with whipped cream and he had laughed his head off when a red-faced, cream covered Zayn chased after him in just his pants just ten minutes before he had to be on the runway. Over in the corner, Donatella Versace has a mouthful of pins as she makes last minute adjustments on a jacket that’s just not sitting correctly on the sullen model standing in front of her and Louis spies Niall talking to a tall and ruggedly handsome man in white Calvin Klein’s. Niall’s nodding emphatically and he grabs his wrist and drags the man over to where Louis and Zayn are, with another model following behind them. 

“Here you guys are. Lou, Haz, this is the reason I dragged you guys to the show. Go on, do your worst.”

“Aww, come on man,” the guy says in a thick Irish brogue. 

“I’m sold,” Harry says, smiling.

“Me too,” Louis adds. 

“It appears I’ve apparently done something you guys like,” the man replies, “I’m Niall as well by the way, but you guys can call me Bressie.”

“Um, ok,” Louis says to his navel. The guy is literally towering over Louis. 

“His surname’s Breslin,” Niall supplies, answering Louis’ unasked question.

“Makes sense,” Harry responds. Bressie drags the other man around Niall to clap him on the shoulder.

“This here’s Ben, but you guys can call him Winnie.”

“Hey! Not cool man,” Ben cries, grabbing Bressie in a headlock. They go knocking into the table next to them and the hairstylist stops working on Zayn’s hair to shout at them. 

“Sorry ma’am,” Ben apologies. Bressie just sticks his tongue out at her back. “I saw that!” she calls. Louis likes her. Louise, he believes Zayn said when he introduced them. Ben turns to the three boys.

“I’m Ben and you can call me Ben.”

“Hell- _o_ ,” Harry smirks, eyeing Ben up. Louis rolls his eyes. 

“Harry, no. We’re here to support Zayn, not scope out the talent,” Niall admonishes. 

Harry pouts. “You don’t let me have any fun.”

“I let you have fun plenty.”

Harry turns to Ben. “So where’s your support then?” he asks just as Louis turns and bangs into a solid chest. Not surprising really, considering there are a lot of half-naked models surrounding him. 

“Sorry!” Louis apologises and looks up, meeting a pair of familiar brown eyes. Louis feels all the air rush out of his lungs and his mouth go dry.

“Liam.”

“Louis.”

They just stand there, staring at each other and not saying anything. Well this is a first for Louis. He’s never seen a client outside of his work environment. 

“What are you doing here?” They both ask in unison. Liam bites his lip, grinning down at him and Louis turns his face to try and stop the smile spreading across his face. If he’s supposed to pretend he doesn’t know him, he’s not doing a very good job. 

“Liam!” Louis hears behind him, interrupting them just standing there like idiots. “You made it!” Ben rushes past Louis to wrap Liam up in a bear hug. 

“Wouldn’t miss this for the world Ben,” Liam replies, tightening his arms around him. Louis feels something twist deep in his stomach as they continue hugging. 

“Can someone kindly explain what the hell’s going on?” Louis asks, hoping his voice is coming out even.

Ben faces him with an arm draped over Liam. He calls over Louis’ shoulder to Harry.

“Harry, you were asking about support, well, this dude here is my support.”

“Wow,” Harry exclaims. Louis turns and glares at him and Harry gives him a puzzled expression as if to say ‘what?’ 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you out there Lou. I mean Louis,” Liam says.

“Yeah. See you later.”

“Laters guys!” Ben calls to all of them and steers Liam around to walk away. Harry comes up to stand next to Louis, who’s just watching Liam’s bum as he follows Ben.

”What was that Lou?”

“That’s Liam.”

“Yeah, he just told us that.”

“No, you dolt, _that’s Liam_ ,” he stresses. Harry’s eyes go wide at Louis' statement. 

“That’s him? Fucking hell Lou. No wonder you’re falling for him.” Louis narrows his eyes at him.

“You’ve been talking to Zayn.”

“Yep.” Harry says without remorse. “You’ve done well for yourself. He’s a fucking hunk.”

“Oh, so you’ve upgraded from babe. By the way, what about Ben?” Harry gets this goofy look on his face. 

“Oh, I’ll do just fine with him. Don’t you worry.”

“I never do. Now go, have fun, get cock. Shoo.” 

Harry laughs and goes off to try and make a pass at the tall and handsome Ben. Louis would wish him luck, but he doesn’t need it. Not with those dimples. Louis sighs, as he now has to endure a two hour runway show while sitting near Liam and not touch him. Louis doesn’t think he’s capable of keeping his hands to himself the entire show. 

Louis can do this. He strides out of the backstage area and finds his seat. He’s sitting in the second row between Harry and Niall. He sees that Liam’s sitting right behind him. Great. Just great. He sits down and swivels around to face Liam. Better to get this out of the way then.

“I’m so sorry Liam. I had no idea that you would even be here.”

“You couldn’t have known Louis. It’s alright,” Liam says, squeezing his hand. Louis ducks his head and turns around. Harry and Niall eventually meander over and take their seats as the house lights dim and the catwalk lights come up. There’s a large crowd of photographers at the end of the platform and they’re readying their cameras as the music blares out of the speakers and the first model takes to the runway. Ben’s the second model and Harry whoops as he strides out looking very dapper in a three piece suit. 

“Talk about smitten,” Niall whispers in Louis ear, making him chortle. Louis leans over to whisper, “Ten quid says Harry’ll have his hands down his pants by ten tonight.” 

Niall smiles. “You’re on.”

*

The fashion show is a huge success. At the end during the final walk, Zayn looks over to them to wave and Louis feels an immense sense of pride. He’s really happy for him, this is his dream job. Zayn literally jumps down off the runway and rushes over to Niall, wrapping him up in a hug. 

“You were great babe,” Niall squeals.

“Absolutely brilliant,” Harry adds.

“Smashed it,” Louis finishes. 

“Thanks guys. Bring it in fellas,” Zayn says, opening his arms, inviting Louis and Harry in for a four way hug. The hug is nice, but it doesn’t feel exactly right to Louis. He can feel an odd sort of absence to his right, like someone else is supposed to be there. They let go of each other and Louis sees Zayn stiffen, his back going ramrod straight. 

“What is it Zee?” Louis enquires. Zayn’s staring over Harry’s shoulder at someone. 

“It’s…it’s…Anna Wintour,” he whispers.

“Who?” Harry asks.

“You’re asking me?” Niall responds, bewildered.

“You three are idiots. She’s the editor-in-chief of America’s Vogue.” 

“Well, excuse us for not knowing your God Zayn,” Harry quips. Zayn ignores Harry and switches into professional model mode, smooths a hand over his quiff and strides over with a grace and poise Louis didn’t know he possessed. The three of them watch as Zayn calmly extends his hand in greeting and starts talking to this elegant woman who is wearing black shades. 

“Who wears sunnies inside?” Niall voices Louis’ thoughts. Louis just shrugs.

“How is it that that is the same guy I’ve seen singing Britney Spears songs at the top of his lungs in just his pants at two am?” Niall asks. 

“You got me mate,” Louis replies. Louis suddenly notices Harry is missing. 

“Where’d Haz go?”

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll go find him.”

“You better. Zayn will kill us all if we don’t show up at the afterparty.”

Louis ambles around past the stage and pushes through the black curtains to the backstage area. The room is eerily silent when there’s no one around barking out orders or screaming and pulling their hair out at the slightest malfunction. There’s a couple of models milling around near the exit, impeccably dressed, grouping up to take a taxi to the club where the party is happening.

Louis looks over to his left and spies two pairs of feet behind an abandoned clothing rack that’s stacked full of cardboard boxes. Louis smirks and heads towards it, praying that his hunch is correct in guessing who the feet belong to. Louis rounds the rack to find Harry and Ben snogging the life out of each other and Harry’s hand is down Ben’s pants. Seriously, Louis doesn’t know where Harry ends and Ben begins as they cling to each other, blissfully unaware that they’ve been sprung. 

“Ha! I knew it!” Louis proclaims and Harry and Ben jump apart as if they’ve been electrocuted. 

“Harry you slag!” Louis cranes his neck back to see Niall, Zayn, Bressie and Liam all coming through the curtains. 

“Ni, you owe me ten quid! Apparently our Hazza couldn’t keep it in his pants until ten.”

“Aww, Haz!” Niall shouts. Harry, Ben and Louis all laugh at him sulking. Louis grins at Niall.

“You underestimated the power of the pout Ni,” Louis calls. 

“Don’t forget the dimples,” Ben adds and Harry flushes scarlet.

“That’s a good colour on you Harry,” Louis smirks. 

“Oh shut up.”

“Come on you guys, let’s go! I wait for no man,” Bressie exclaims. 

“Apparently you do,” Liam quips. He’s staring at Louis, but Louis doesn’t feel uneasy. Quite the contrary, Louis feels heat simmering low in his belly at the way Liam’s looking at him. The seven of them finally exit the room and take two cabs to the club. Louis, Harry and Niall take one and Liam, Bressie, Zayn and Ben take the other. Louis’ secretly pleased that he doesn’t have to share a taxi with either Liam or Harry and Ben together. Louis just stares out the window the entire drive. 

*

“Wow,” Harry’s proclaims.

“This is cool,” Zayn adds. 

“Like you know the definition of cool,” Louis argues. Zayn shoots him a look and heads off in the direction of the bar. Bressie and Niall follow him and Harry drags Ben onto the dance floor where the crowd is swaying under the multi-coloured lights, leaving Louis and Liam to just stand there in silence. 

“Want to dance Lou?” 

Louis looks over and notices that Liam’s eyes have darkened under the strobe lights. He’s biting at his lower lip and looking up at him from under his lashes. Liam’s eyes are slowly raking over his body and Louis shivers at the thought of Liam checking him out. He knew there was a good reason as to why he wore his tightest jeans. Louis instantly makes a decision and grabs Liam’s hand, dragging him over to the slightly raised dance floor. He deliberately walks in front of Liam and hopes that he’s making good use of the opportunity that Louis’s giving him to look at his arse. He immediately stops near the middle, right underneath the lights, and Louis can feel the heat bearing down on his neck already. 

Louis glances over at the DJ and sees Harry whispering to him. Jesus is it not enough that he managed to score a hot model, Louis wonders as Liam moves closer to him and starts moving his hips and no, Louis doesn’t want that. He wants to at least try and keep his hands to himself. He shuffles back and starts doing the sprinkler and Liam laughs at him. Good. Louis probably shouldn’t like it as much as he does when Liam’s gasping for air while he does his signature stop the traffic, let them through move. Liam swings his hips from side to side and does a complicated looking shuffle with his feet while waving his arms about in the air. He trips over his own foot and Louis grips his bicep to stop him from falling and face planting the floor. 

“Steady on,” he mocks. Liam grins and leans towards him.

“Let’s blow this popsicle stand,” he yells in his ear. 

“What?” Louis’ not sure he heard him correctly.

“Let’s get out of here Lou. Come on, it’ll be fun, just the two of us?” 

Liam’s holding out his hand and smiling, his eyes shining with promise and an excited look on his face at the prospect of ditching the party. Louis doesn’t even have to think as he reaches for Liam’s outstretched hand. This is a much better idea than having to put up with Harry making out with Ben or Niall trying to dissuade him from drinking too much. Liam grips his sweaty palm and leads him off the dance floor to the back of the club where couples are lining the back wall and making out heavily. Liam veers right and pushes open the side door and leads Louis out into the dark night. The door slams behind them, instantly decreasing the temperature as the cool night air hits Louis. He wishes he brought a coat with him. 

Liam sees him shivering and hands over his jumper and Louis wants to punch Liam because he can now see the broad expanse of his shoulders stretching his white shirt and showing off his toned arms. Liam grabs his hand again and leads Louis out of the alleyway they stepped into and around the corner. They cross the road and Liam drags him into a side street where an ice-creamery is tucked away in the corner. 

“Choose whatever you want Lou,” Liam gestures to the rows of choices and goes up to the counter and orders two scoops of chocolate. Louis eventually decides on butterscotch and cookies and cream. They accept their tubs and walk back out onto the sidewalk. 

“Come on, this way,” Liam says, intertwining their hands.

“The adventure’s not over yet?” Louis asks.

“Not even close,” Liam grins. 

Liam takes him along the street and turns the corner and Louis realises that they’re in front of the Hilton. Liam holds his hand and strides through reception, around to the elevators. He stops in front of an emergency door and pushes through. 

“We’re not supposed to be in here Li!”

“Trust me Lou, its fine.” 

Liam makes Louis walk up a thousand stairs before Liam comes to a stop in front of a black door with a sign saying ‘roof access’. 

“I managed to convince the hotel manager to give me a key,” Liam explains as he unlocks the door and steps out on the roof. Louis steps out from behind him and looks out on the vast city lights spreading in all directions. His own personal three hundred and sixty degree view of the city. It’s absolutely breathtaking and Louis thinks he needs to sit down in order to catch his breath. 

“You alright Lou?” Liam’s looking at him, concern flashing across his face.

“I’m fine. This is amazing.”

Liam smiles. “I know. I always come up here. It’s the one place that I can escape to just to get away from it all. I find it oddly relaxing being above the city. It helps to clear my mind,” Liam’s voice goes soft towards the end of his explanation and Louis ponders as to why Liam chose the Hilton out of all the high rise buildings in central London to escape to. Louis decides that’s a question for another time. 

Louis sits down a safe distance from the edge, scuffing his feet on the plasterboard running around the top of the building. Liam settles down next to him, eating his ice cream and Louis can’t help but wonder if this was Liam’s plan all along. Louis realises with a startle that Liam might think this is actually a date. A proper date. One that he didn’t have to pay for. Louis’ not complaining in the slightest, considering his thoughts about Liam lately and how his stomach clenches in anticipation before every appointment with him. Louis remembers the feeling of his lips brushing against his temple and the warmth melting into his skin when Liam would hold him in bed. 

Louis finishes his ice cream and places the empty pot on the ground. He rests back on his hands and stares out at the night sky and suddenly remembers a question he wanted to ask Liam.

“Why do you keep booking me Liam?”

“Why do you ask?” Liam replies, cocking his head. Louis picks at his fingernails in his lap and doesn’t look at him.

“I was just curious.”

“I like you Louis,” Liam says simply and Louis heart soars.

“I like that you’re insane,” he continues, and Louis’ heart suddenly starts plummeting back to Earth, realising that Liam meant as a friend. Louis manages to scoff half-heartedly.

“Gee, thanks,” he says as sarcastically as he can.

“I mean it Lou. There’s just so much to discover about you. I’ve really liked spending time with you and talking. Yes, the sex is fantastic, but that’s not the point. Sometimes I enjoy it more when we’re talking than when we’re in bed. I like getting to know you better.”

“And what is it that you know about me, o wise Liam?” Louis asks, finally daring to look over at him.

“I know that you care a lot for those closest to you. You have so much love in you that you sometimes don’t know how to express it other than using that sharp wit of yours. I noticed this today at the show.”

Louis chews his lip nervously as he had thought it wasn’t that obvious. He stays quiet and Liam continues.

“You try not to let things get to you. You compartmentalize your emotions, as do I, so much that you have it nailed down to a fine art. You also find it hard to take compliments.”

Louis feels himself blush and ducks his head, unable to stop the smile appearing on his face. Liam cups Louis’ chin and turns his face to brush his lips over Louis’ gently. Louis sighs into his mouth and presses his lips down more firmly. Liam’s lips are cold yet sweet, and he tastes like chocolate. Louis’s never going to be able to eat chocolate and not think about Liam’s lips ever again. Louis pulls away from the kiss and stands, albeit shakily. 

“Come on, let’s go. My bed’s calling me,” he explains. He needs to get down into the heating of the hotel. Liam stands and laces their fingers together, walking them over to the door and down into the darkness of the stairwell. 

“Great. Now we have to walk down all these bloody stairs,” he grumbles.

“What goes up, must come down.” Louis just shakes his head at him. 

They walk down the stairs and into the brightness of the lobby and Louis’s temporarily blinded as his eyes adjust to the lights. Liam spies the taxi service stand and waits with Louis until he’s safely in the cab. Liam waves him off and Louis slumps down in the leather, contemplating his night.

He really is well and truly fucked. 

*

“Where did you disappear to last night?” Harry asks the next day at lunch.

“I drank a bit too much and got a headache, so I took myself home,” Louis says by way of explanation. There is no way he is telling Harry what really happened.

“Yeah, right, whatever you say Lou,” Harry sniffs, obviously not believing a word he’s saying. 

“How are you so huffy after sex Haz?” Niall questions.

“Hold up, you slept with Ben?!” Louis cries.

Niall snorts. “What’d you expect Lou? You were the one that saw them sucking each other’s faces off at the show.”

“Yeah and I’m scarred for life.” Louis sorely wished that the image wasn’t burnt into his retinas.

“Come on Lou. That’s tame considering the things you’ve seen and done.”

“It’s different when it’s you Haz.”

“Alright, moving on lads.” Louis swears that Niall’s job description would read ‘always breaking up my two best friends’.

“Haz, how was Thursday with the vampire lady?”

“Really good. Here you go.” Harry slides his envelope across the table to Niall.

“Please. I bet anything Harry said “I vant to suck your blood and got her to ride his face.”

Harry grins at Louis. “I did actually, yes.”

Louis sent a smug look Niall’s way as if to say ‘see?’

“Alright, Lou, Liam’s booked you again…” Niall starts. 

“As usual,” Louis mutters.

“Let me finish. Liam’s booked you again, but it isn’t for your usual Friday night. He’s booked you for Saturday afternoon at three.”

“What?!” 

Niall narrows his eyes. “Is that a problem Louis?” 

“No,” he grumbles. 

“That’s what I like to hear. Now let’s eat. I’m famished.” 

They finish their meals and Louis picks up the bill on the way out. Harry strides along beside him as they walk away from Niall. 

“So what really happened last night?”

“I’m not doing this Harry. I’m not going to tell you, so you can just forget it.”

“Fine. Sorry for looking out for you,” he mumbles and veers off towards the park. 

“Haz, come on!” Louis protests. Harry ignores him and Louis walks onwards, mentally preparing himself for Saturday.

*

Louis cannot believe Liam. He mustn’t be real because he’s actually taking Louis down to an old shed advertising bikes and canoes for hire near a river that Louis doesn’t even know the name of. Liam has a rucksack slung over his shoulder and he’s had to slap Louis’ hand a couple of times for trying to peek inside. He can’t be blamed for having a little curiosity. He just wants to know why Liam’s changed his day and what he’s got planned for the afternoon. 

“Ok fellas, listen up while I go over a few things…” the elderly man says with a raspy voice as he hands the bikes over. The rough looking exterior of the shed is in stark contrast to the brand new bikes he’s giving them; Louis doesn’t know what half the bells and whistles do. He’s not listening to a word that the man’s saying to him, he’s more interested in drawing imaginary pictures with the freckles on the side of Liam’s face. 

“Ok, that should be everything then. Have fun boys,” he finishes, waving them off. 

“Come on Lou,” Liam calls over his shoulder as he hoists a leg over the bike and sits, waiting for Louis. Louis’ glad he wore comfy trousers and a shirt for this afternoon’s activity. This is one of the reasons why Louis likes Liam; he’s always coming up with different ideas every time he sees him. They ride down to the sidewalk running parallel to the street and along the river, weaving around each other as the city blurs past Louis to his left and the breeze floating over the river nips at the side of his neck. Liam certainly picked a good day to do this. It’s a rare beautiful sunny day and Louis almost feels weightless riding through the wind. He grins to himself as he gets an idea.

“Hey Liam! Watch this!” 

Louis shifts his weight back and lifts the front wheel in the air, coasting along beside Liam. 

“Be careful Lou,” Liam warns. 

“I’m always careful,” Louis responds, not watching where he’s going. He’s looking over to his left where Liam’s puttering and smiling at him. Liam looks up ahead and suddenly yells, “Watch out Lou!”

There’s a fairly young looking dog running straight at Louis with it’s owner chasing after her. Louis brings the front wheel crashing down and swerves to the right, narrowly avoiding the puppy. Only in order to stop making the dog a pancake, Louis’s served towards the embankment and the wet grass. Louis loses traction and goes skidding down the side of the footpath towards the water.

“Hit the brakes,” Louis vaguely hears and he panics, pedalling backwards to try and stop the bike like he used to with his old red one from when he was twelve.

“There are no brakes!” Louis shrieks up to Liam. 

“The handlebar! They’re on the handlebar!” 

Louis pulls the lever hard and he stops abruptly, the tyres squeaking to a halt at the very edge of the green. The sudden stillness of his movements makes Louis lose his balance and he goes arms flailing straight into the river. His head goes under, but he manages not to swallow any of the murky water and kicks his way to the surface. He’s completely soaked and frowning down at himself as he gathers his bearings. He looks up the embankment to see Liam biting the corner of his lip and trying hard not to laugh. He’s failing miserably. 

“Oh Lou,” he chuckles, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you? I can’t take you anywhere. I knew you weren’t listening back at the shed.”

“Yet you still let me get on the bike,” Louis huffs, standing on the river’s edge with his hands on his hips, glaring up at Liam laughing at him. The hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his skin prickles, but Louis knows it’s not from being cold. He feels like someone’s watching him and not just Liam, who has finally come down to help him up. Liam hooks his arm around his waist and hauls him over his shoulder.

“Put me down!” Louis yells, hitting Liam’s back with his fists.

“Don’t Lou or you’ll fall. Wouldn’t want to ruin that shirt of yours with mud now,” Louis hears over his shoulder. Louis huffs and rests against Liam’s solid back as he nears the sidewalk. He puts Louis down on the ground and checks him over. 

“Are you hurt?” Liam asks. Louis’ heart is beating hard in his chest as Liam rakes his fingers through Louis' hair and presses a light kiss to his lips.

“No,” he whispers, ducking forward to kiss him again.

“Good.” Liam trudges back to the river’s edge to retrieve the bike. Louis likes how he rescued him and made sure he was alright before getting the bike. Liam hands it over, his laughter still remnant in his eyes. 

“Can I trust you won’t do anything else to damage that pretty face of yours Lou? I’ve grown rather fond of your face.”

Louis blushes and ignores him, sitting atop the bike and pedals fast. Miraculously the bike didn’t suffer any damage from Louis’ misjudgement. Liam catches up and tells Louis to stop. 

“Where are we?”

“Hopefully somewhere where we won’t be disturbed by charging animals,” Liam replies, shucking off his rucksack. Louis looks around and realises that they’re not far from the main road. They’re on the edge of a park that’s surrounded by large, overgrown trees. The sun’s filtering through the leaves and covering the grass in tiny flecks of yellow light. 

Liam pulls a blanket out of his rucksack and smooths it over the grass underneath the closest tree. He brings out a couple of packed sandwiches, bottles of water and a punnet of strawberries and he lines everything up on the tartan blanket and sits down, offering Louis a sandwich. Louis is shocked to say the least. There is still so much to discover about this man that’s munching away on a cheese and ham sandwich in a park on a Saturday afternoon. 

“You continue to surprise me Liam,” he remarks, sitting down next to him. He takes the food and digs in, absolutely famished after their ride. Once Louis finishes, he lies back on the lumpy blanket and stares at the cerulean sky, trying to decide whether the clouds above him could be a rabbit or a hot air balloon. He feels the blanket shift as Liam joins him. 

“I love it out here,” Liam says quietly. 

“Another place to help you think?”

“In a way.”

Louis opens the strawberries and stuffs one in his mouth. They’re sweet and juicy and Louis believes that he would die a happy man if this was his last day on Earth. His clothes are sticking to him, but he doesn’t care in the slightest. He turns his head and sees those distracting freckles on the side of Liam’s face. He's eating a strawberry and his mouth is stained red and Louis just wants to reach over and trace his bottom lip with his fingers.

It’s Liam that moves first. He turns to meet Louis’ gaze and shuffles over to kiss him softly. He parts his lips and licks into his mouth and Louis whimpers, raising his hand to cup Liam's neck. As they’re kissing Louis swears that he can vaguely hear clicking sounds coming from a bush nearby. Liam breaks the kiss immediately and abruptly sits up, turning and frowning at the scenery. 

“Is everything alright Li?”

Liam stiffens and Louis can see his jaw clenching as he’s staring over his right shoulder, seemingly trying to burn the greenery with his glare. Liam hurriedly packs up everything, stuffing the blanket into his rucksack and grabs Louis’ hand.

“Come on, we’re leaving,” Liam says firmly. 

“Why?” Liam’s a far cry from the person who was laughing at Louis barely thirty minutes ago.

“I just…want to leave. Can we please go Louis?” Liam pleads. Louis will do anything if it makes Liam stop looking at him like that ever again.

“Sure. Let’s go.”

They ride back to the shed and drop the bikes off to the man who sighs at the state of Louis’ bike. 

“Fell in the river, eh?” 

“Yeah, sorry about that sir.”

“It’s ok son. Just get yourself home and warm up.”

“Will do, sir.”

*

Liam drives Louis back to his place and walks him to his door. Liam was silent the entire ride and he’s still not saying anything and Louis’s genuinely starting to get worried about him.

“Are you sure you’re alright Liam? Did you want to come in and have a tea or something?”

Liam looks up at him and smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Louis’s never missed eye crinkles in his life until now.

“No, I’m fine thank you. I’ve got to go; I have some things to take care of. I’m sorry I ruined everything Lou. Go have a hot shower and stay warm. Take care of yourself Lou. Bye.”

Before Louis can protest that he didn’t ruin anything, Liam turns around and walks down the hallway to the lift and leaves Louis standing in the doorway wondering what came over him in those last minutes of the best appointment he’s ever had and why it sounded like Liam was just saying goodbye to Louis.

*

Louis’ ears are ringing. His mind is a haze as it’s floating with memories. He’s searching his brain to try and figure out what happened when everything was going so well. 

“Louis? Louis!” 

Louis blinks and Niall’s voice comes into sharp focus in the crowded restaurant. 

“Are you alright mate?” Harry asks, his brows furrowing in concern.

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, admitting defeat to his brain. “Just had a bad night’s sleep, that’s all.” 

Neither of them looks convinced as they exchange glances. Louis runs a hand through his hair, slumping down in his seat.

“Really, guys, I’m fine. Let’s just get on with it, shall we?”

Louis sits up and slides his envelope over to Niall. “That’s mine for the week.”

“Thanks babe. Now, how was the accountant from Wednesday Haz?”

“Really good. She was so flexible, she can get her feet to her head.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah, very. Anyways, here you go,” Harry finishes, handing over his envelope. Louis is just noticing now that Niall never asks him how his appointments are with Liam. He always asks about all of his other clients, but never Liam. Niall also doesn’t mention the fact that Louis hasn’t been taking nearly as many other clients since his Boyfriend Experience appointments started with Liam.

“Louis, I’ve giving you a guy at six on Friday night…” 

“…but that’s Liam’s day,” Louis interrupts.

“Liam’s cancelled all his future appointments,” Niall says primly, his head down and his eyes focused on his ipad.

Louis feels all the air whoosh out of his lungs and a lump form at the back of his throat. His head starts throbbing and he feels light-headed and dizzy as his heart falls out of his chest. He rests his head in his hands and takes a few deep breaths to try and calm himself down and he feels Harry’s hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. 

“I’m sorry Lou,” Harry says softly. 

“Just tell me why,” Louis asks Niall.

“What?”

“Why did he cancel?” Louis needs to know in order to start breathing normally again.

Niall adjusts his glasses. “I’m not at liberty to say Lou. You know it breaches the agency’s confidentiality agreement.”

“Niall…”

“Just drop it Lou. Can you do Friday?”

“No.”

“Ok. I’ll get Matt to do it instead.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Now, let’s go. I think you need some fresh air Lou.”

*

“I said no Lou,” Niall says, almost in tears and he looks close to ripping his hair out after a week of Louis pestering him. Louis has been trying everything to get him to divulge Liam’s home address, or just even his phone number. Even after a week of Louis cooking Niall all of his favourite meals, buying him flowers and taking him to the movies. Niall was nearing the end of his tether, but he still wouldn’t budge. He was tenacious even at the best of times. Louis was running out of time and patience and he was out of ideas of what else he could do for Niall.

Louis couldn’t help it. His chest aches with how much he wants to tell Liam how he really feels about him. He feels like someone’s chopped his arm off, like a part of him is missing entirely. He misses the way Liam would look so excited at the prospect of going on an adventure with Louis. He misses the warmness of his chest when he held him after sex and more importantly, he misses the way Liam would laugh at him, full bellied and reaching his eyes, making Louis’ heart soar when he saw the crinkles. Louis’s also exhausted. He hasn’t been sleeping well. As soon as his head hits his pillow, his mind is instantly flooded with thoughts of malteasers, strawberries and kisses under the night sky. 

Louis shakes his head as if to push the thoughts to the back of his mind, even though he knows his efforts are futile. Niall fusses about in the kitchen, banging his pots and pans around while he sorts out dinner for them. 

“Why not Ni?”

Niall takes a deep breath and removes his glasses before he speaks. 

“He’s done things Lou that you just don’t know about.”

“Meaning?” Louis’s not going to let this go until he gets some answers. He will not be kept in the dark. He is going to find Liam.

“I’m not going to do this with you Louis,” Niall says, his cheeks pinking and his eyes welling up. 

“I’m not doing anything,” Louis replies, bewildered and a little confused as to why Niall’s so torn up about this. It’s just a phone number. Niall turns and faces him, leaning against the kitchen countertop.

“Why are you doing this Lou?” Niall asks, cleaning his glasses with his shirt. Louis’s suddenly thrown by his question.

“…because…because…” he stammers. Louis knows why but the words are stuck in his throat. He ducks his head, unable to look Niall in the eyes.

“I love him,” he says quietly. 

“Yeah…You do,” Niall replies sympathetically and wraps his arms around him. Louis finally understands why his chest feels hollow and he can feel the tears falling down his cheeks as he relaxes in Niall’s arms, tucking his face into his neck and sobbing. Niall holds him for a moment before he releases Louis and wipes away his tears with his thumb. 

“Are you alright?”

Louis nods. “Yeah. I guess I’ve known for some time now, I just didn’t want to admit it to myself,” he confesses, blowing his nose on his tank. 

“I know. By the way, that’s gross man,” Niall crinkles up his nose at his filth and Louis laughs and thanks the heavens for sending Niall his way. He can always count on Niall to brighten his day when he feels lowly. 

Niall grins. “I knew that you had fallen for him after the first appointment. You’re not very subtle Lou. You always did fall in love easily. Remember Josh in sixth form?”

Louis chuckles. “Yeah. Then I caught you snogging his face off behind the cafeteria. I was not prepared for that at all.” 

“When are we ever prepared for anything in life?”

That was the thing about Niall. Everyone just wrote him off as the guy that could eat a whole pizza in five minutes, and they often forget that he went to university and has a degree in sociology hanging on his wall in his bedroom. He was wise beyond his twenty six years and Louis swore he was a philosopher in a past life. Louis sniffles and looks up at Niall. 

“Well, that’s enough of me making a fool of myself.”

Niall wordlessly grabs the pasta laden bowls and heads for the couch. “Come on Lou, let’s play Fifa. I’ll even let you win.”

“ _Let_ me win?”

Niall just mutters “Smartass.”

Louis grins and settles in for a long night of whipping Niall’s arse for the next three hours. 

*

Louis slumps down in the couch as Harry’s making an ungodly racket in Niall's kitchen. It’s nearing ten o’clock on a Friday night and all Louis wants to do is sleep. If only he could close his eyes without seeing the easily identifiable red and cream furniture that’s floating around in his mind and bringing back wonderful, yet painful, memories. 

“Hey Lou! Where are all the lollies?” Louis hears Harry yell.

Louis groans and clambers to his feet, shuffling over to the kitchen to see Harry banging cupboards closed, huffing and making too much noise.

“Haz, what’re you doing?” Louis mumbles, rubbing at his eyes.

“Were you falling asleep on me? Am I that boring?” Louis snorts.

“You really want me to answer?”

“Shove off. Come on, we’re going out.”

“You go; I’m not in the mood.” Harry looks at him solemnly. 

“You can’t just stay here pining for him Lou. Anyways, I’m hungry and I want sweets. We don’t have to go far; Sainsbury’s is just down the street.”

“I know where it is Haz.”

“Ok then let’s go. I’m not taking no for an answer. I will drag you out of this place kicking and screaming if I have to.” 

“Alright, keep your pants on. I’m going, jeez.”

Louis shuffles back to the guest room and pulls a shirt over his head, grabbing his wallet on the way out. Harry meets him at the door and they walk out of the apartment into the cool breeze drifting through London. 

*

“What’d you think Lou? Jelly babies or liquorice?” Harry asks, holding up the items. 

“I don’t care.”

Harry sighs. “You know, if I didn’t know Liam had been paying for you, I would’ve thought the two of you were dating. I saw the way you two were looking at each other at the show.”

“What a weird thing to say.”

“But complimentary!” Harry protests, dropping the jelly babies in his basket. 

“Just leave it Haz.”

Harry falls silent and ambles up the aisle, making a bee line for the chocolate.

“Alright, now the most important question: Buttons or Galaxy?”

“Buttons.”

Louis doesn’t really care for confectionary at the moment. He wants Liam. All Louis wants right now is to wrap his arms around him and whisper all the sentiments he wishes he had told him when he had the chance. Instead, he’s in Sainsbury’s at ten thirty on a Friday night with Harry deciding which sweets will rot his teeth faster than he can say cavity.

Liam just seemed to understand Louis right from the very beginning of this whole situation. He knew just how much Louis was excited at the prospect of going bike riding that he matched his enthusiasm, bouncing on his toes and smiling wide, and he knew when to be calm and let Louis crawl into his arms and just lay there enjoying the comfortable silence. It was never awkward between them. It was this quality that made Liam different. He picked up on the little things that no stranger could ever attempt to do. Everything Louis says and does is in juxtaposition to what he actually means. Up until now, it was only Louis’ closest friends and family that truly understood how his mind operates. He’s a walking contradiction and in the short space of time that Liam’s known him, he’s figured it out. 

Louis looks down at the rows of chocolate in front of him and something just within his peripheral vision catches his eye. He turns to see what it is that’s seemingly calling to him and notices the signature red packaging of the malteasers. Louis smiles to himself at the memory of being with Liam within the darkened hall and pelting the audience members and - and - everything suddenly clicks into place. Every memory of Liam comes flooding back up to the surface and is running on a loop in his mind and Louis’s instantly grinning like a fool at a packet of malteasers. 

Louis knows where to find Liam. Somehow Louis had known all along exactly where to find him, it’s been right there in front of him, blaringly obvious. Louis’ energy increases tenfold and his heart’s beating rapidly as the adrenaline starts flowing through his body. Louis turns abruptly to find Harry’s disappeared. Louis shakes his head and walks out of the aisle quickly so he can locate Harry and leave. He needs to do this now while his body is practically vibrating in excitement at remembering the exhilarating rush from standing under the darkened sky with Liam and only Liam. Louis locates a mop of messy brown hair waiting in the queue at the front of the supermarket and runs over to him. 

“Haz, I have to go. I can’t explain right now, but I just really have to leave,” he rambles, hoping Harry won’t ask questions. Harry looks confused by Louis’ sudden change in mood, but he barely says “Alright…” before Louis runs out the door, looking in both directions for an available taxi. It seems luck was on his side as a cab trundles down the curb and comes to a stop near the almost deserted car park. He breaks out into a sprint and waves his arms frantically as a couple steps out, hoping the driver has seen him. He does, and gives Louis a bewildered look as Louis dives into the back of his vehicle. 

“Hilton on Park Lane please,” Louis wheezes from where he’s sprawled over the expensive leather. The driver’s still giving him a slightly confused look in the rear view mirror as he scrambles to sit up so he can take deep breaths in order to compose himself. It doesn’t help and Louis rolls the window down to breath the fresh air whipping across his face as the driver weaves his way through traffic. His heart is racing and Louis kind of wishes he had Harry’s inhaler. A thought flashes across his synapses and Louis digs around in his pocket, his fingers fumbling to find his phone. He presses Niall’s The Thinker pose and prays that he answers this late at night. 

“Hey Lou, what’s up?” Niall’s voice filters down the line and Louis breathes a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, thank fuck you’re awake.”

“This is me you’re talking to, Lou.”

“Right, right.”

“You sound a bit manic, what’s happened? Are you ok? Do you need me to come home?”

“No, no I’m fine. I’m in a cab at the moment.”

“Why are you in a cab at almost eleven at night? I thought you were at mine.”

“I found him.”

“Found who?”

“Really Ni? No, you twat, I found Liam.”

“How?”

“It’s kind of difficult to explain, but anyways, I need a favour Ni. I need you to tell me what happened with Liam.”

“Not this again Lou.”

“I know where he is right now, doesn’t that count for something? Come on Niall, I’m not talking to you as an employee here; I’m talking to you as a friend who can’t stop thinking about parks and the opera. Of all things, the bleeding _opera_ , Niall. Help me out here, I’m begging you.” 

Louis waits with baited breath and he hears silence for so long that he almost believes that Niall would honestly hang up on him, except he can faintly hear Niall breathing into the receiver. Louis’s gripping the edge of the seat so hard, he’s surprised he hasn’t ripped the upholstery. 

“Someone followed you Lou.”

Louis jolts as the driver goes over a speed bump and he stiffens and whips his head around, trying to see out the back of the cab.

“What, right now?”

“No, not now. During your last appointment a reporter followed you and Liam down to the riverside and took pictures of you two together. There were a lot of you dripping wet and standing in the river, I’m not even going to ask about that, and there were a lot of you and Liam kissing in the park." 

“What?!”

“Don’t shout at me Lou. If you want to shout at someone, shout at the reporter, but whatever you do don’t you dare shout at Liam because that’s the last thing he needs.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“He paid out the reporter Lou. He paid the reporter for his pictures and his silence to protect you. He didn’t do it for himself because he’s a high profile football player; he did it for you.”

Louis’ heart has stopped beating. He’s absolutely frozen in his place, his hand glued to his phone and he’s gripping the seat underneath him so tightly that someone’s going to have to pry him out of the taxi. His mouth is dry and his throat tightens as he sits in shock.

“Holy shit,” he finally whispers.

“Yeah, my thoughts exactly. It was a pretty fucking big deal, having a scoop like that and then getting it swiped right out of his hands. Liam was absolutely furious. He scoured the city trying to find the creep and when he finally did, he stormed right up into the office and dragged him out of the building and had a nice little, albeit threatening, chat with him on a park bench. Kind of ironic when you think about it.”

Louis squeezes the bridge of his nose “Niall…” he warns.

“Yeah, I know. I guess it’s going to be a secret between three instead of two. I’m sorry Louis.”

“It’s ok. If you ever tell anyone what you saw, I’ll murder you in your sleep.”

“You would never. You love me too much.”

“Yeah, I do. Ok, I’ve got to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright. Good luck Lou.”

“Thanks Ni.” 

He eventually detaches his phone from his ear and realises the taxi has come to a stop in front of the Hilton. Louis throws several bills at the driver and slams the door behind him. He runs through reception and around to the emergency door, banging it open, and takes the stairs two at a time. His legs are burning and he’s gasping for air by the time he reaches the black door and Louis prays that Liam’s left the door unlocked. He leans against the cool wall to catch his breath and when he feels he’s ready, he pushes at the door, his heart skipping a beat as he steps out onto the roof. 

The glinting lights of the city are still the same, panning out around Louis, and the clouds are blanketing the night sky. Louis wishes he was wearing his sheepskin jacket and he has a moment of déjà vu at the thought. What’s not the same is Liam, who’s sitting at the roof’s edge with his head dipped, and picking at his nails. Louis’ heart thumps in his chest as he walks over and stops right behind him, holding his breath. 

“I knew you’d come,” Liam whispers, barely inaudible. “I knew you would figure out where I was.”

Louis reaches his hand out, hovering over Liam’s shoulder, unable to determine whether he can touch him. His body’s trembling with the desire to touch him, just to make sure that Liam’s really here, sitting in front of him. 

“Yes, it’s really me,” Liam says next and Louis can’t help the soft smile from playing across his features. Liam always did know what he was thinking. He gets to his feet and turns around. He looks absolutely shattered, like he hasn’t slept for days. He has bags under his eyes and some of the light has disappeared from them, making Louis feel even worse than he already does. Niall’s words are rattling around in his brain and Louis feels he ought to say something. Anything really. A thousand thoughts are flashing through his mind as to what he could say, but nothing comes close to describing the gratitude he has for Liam. He cannot believe Liam did this for him. 

Louis stares down at his hands when he finally speaks. “You paid the photographer.”

“Reporter and yes and how did you find out?”

“Niall.”

“Oh.”

“Believe me, he didn’t want to. I kind of forced it out of him. I’ve been pestering the poor guy for a week to try and give me your phone number.”

Liam chuckles and Louis feels a glimmer of hope fluttering low in his belly. It’s been too long since he’s heard Liam laugh. Louis looks up and the light snuffs out in him because Liam doesn’t look happy at all. His mouth is smiling, if what forcibly, and his eyes are dark, sad even and Louis wonders as to why he’s looking at him like that. He doesn’t understand and he desperately wants to with every fibre of his being. 

“Are you ok Liam? You look kind of tired.”

“I am a bit, but I’ll get by. I just wanted to say thank you for everything Lou. I really enjoyed our time together.”

“Why did you do it?”

“What, pay the reporter? I don’t really know myself. I guess I feel very…protective of you Lou. I don’t really know why, but I do.”

“I – I don’t understand, but I guess I’ll have to accept that,” Louis replies, suddenly feeling very nervous. He feels like Liam is trying to say goodbye to him again, yet a small part of him is wondering if Liam meant to say something else entirely because Louis sees a flash of uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Thank you Louis.” Liam glances up from his trainers to look at him and Louis shivers in the cool night air as the winds whips across the rooftop.

Louis goes to extend his hand, reaching out for him when Liam takes a step forward and Louis feels his lips brush against his temple. His breath hitches at the heat rippling through his body from his head down to his toes. 

“See you around Louis,” Liam murmurs into his hair. His voice cracks around his name and Liam steps away from him and walks over to open the door.

“You can stay up here if you want,” Liam calls out to him. 

“I’ll tape the key under the fire extinguisher so you can come up here whenever you want. I don’t mind sharing this place, as long as it’s with you Lou and only you.”

Louis snaps his head around to catch Liam’s gaze. He sees the trust in his eyes and a piece of Louis’ heart chips away as he continues to stand there, seemingly rooted to the spot. He wants to stride over to Liam and kiss the life out of him and scream from every rooftop in London that he loves him. 

“I understand. Night Liam,” he replies, turning around to watch the lights. He can’t watch Liam leave, he just can’t. It hurts too much. 

“Night Louis,” he hears from behind him. Louis waits ten minutes before he turns around, his cheeks wet. Liam’s wedged a brick underneath the door to keep it open. Louis wipes his face with the back of his hand and meanders around the roof, kicking a rogue stone over the edge. He suddenly flinches at the idea of someone walking along the curb below and being randomly hit on the head with a stone.

“Sorry,” he whispers to the sky. He shakes his head in disbelief at himself and finally makes his way over to the door and descends the stairs. He reaches the emergency door at the ground level and feels underneath the fire extinguisher to his left. Louis’ fingers touch the ridge of the key that’s taped underneath and he smiles to himself. This is for him and only him and that’s what makes Louis lift his head and walk out of the hotel. He hails a taxi and heads home to crawl into bed and dream of Liam.

*

The next afternoon Louis’s slumped on his couch and mindlessly flicking through channels, completely drained of energy. He just can’t be bothered with doing anything at the moment, there’s no point in trying to plaster a fake expression on his face and socialize. He’s in his favourite sweats and a shirt with a cup of tea as he watches an infomercial when his mobile rings out in his flat. Louis fumbles around on the couch, trying to follow the sound of Robbie Williams voice and finds it hiding under a cushion.

“Hello?”

“Oh Louis, thank God you’re home,” Harry says, sounding entirely too happy to hear Louis’ voice. 

“Where else would I be Haz?”

“Nowhere, forget I said that, look, I have to tell you something, I saw Liam the other day and he was saying to me-”

Louis sits bolt upright, his back ramrod straight.

“You saw Liam?”

“Yeah, he booked me, but that’s not the point…”

“He booked you?!” Louis screeches.

“Only to talk Lou! What kind of friend do you take me for?”

“Oh thank Christ,” Louis replies, his heartbeat returning to its normal rhythm. 

“Anyways, he was telling me that-” Harry goes to continue just as Louis’ doorbell rings out around the flat. 

“I guess that’s him,” Harry says. Louis’s instantly confused and nervous.

“Shit, what did you say to him Haz?” Louis asks, scrambling around to gather up the pile of dirty clothes off of the floor. 

“Nothing! Well, almost nothing…”

“What.Did.You.Say.” Louis grits through his teeth. 

“Liam’ll tell you, trust me Lou, you will want to open your door. Don’t ever say I never did anything nice for you. I’m going now. Bye.”

The line goes dead and Louis stares down at his phone, betrayed, as his doorbell rings again. He can do this. He can look at Liam and not want to kiss him. He pads through the living room over to his door and opens it to see Liam standing in a black shirt and jeans and absolutely soaked through to the bone.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

Liam stands there, just staring at Louis, and biting his lip. 

“It’s raining,” he says, by way of explanation for his wet appearance.

“Ah,” Louis replies, not quite sure why Liam’s standing here and dripping on the floor. Liam’s shifting his weight on his feet and he chuckles to himself.

“How’s that for clichés,” he says to his feet.

“Liam, what are you doing here? Haz said you had something you wanted to talk about?”

Liam sighs and runs his hand through his hair, looking anywhere but at Louis.

“Yeah, I thought he might call you.”

Louis’ heart is racing a million miles an hour and his entire body has erupted in goose bumps as he shivers at the cold draft winding its way down the corridor outside his flat. His mind is screaming in anticipation but he remains silent. Louis would wait forever on his door step to hear what Liam has to say. He would do anything to hear Liam’s voice and his contagious laugh echoing around him. 

“I…um…don’t really know where to begin...” Liam seems to be slightly lost as he wrings his hands. Louis places his hand over Liam’s wrist and stops him from squirming and looks him in the eyes. The warmth has returned to them and Louis instantly feels happier as Liam stands here, clearly distressed. 

“Let it out Li. I can see that whatever it is, is making you sad and I don’t want you to be sad,” Louis says in what he hopes, is a comforting and soothing tone and Liam smiles. 

“You always could tell what was on my mind Lou,” he replies, “I never had to tell you how I felt because you just knew. I can just be myself with you, I don’t have to try and be somebody I’m not.”

“I’ll always like you even though your dance moves are even more ridiculous than mine and you have boring choices in ice cream flavours and terrible taste in operas.” 

“That’s just the thing Lou,” Liam’s looking at him now and Louis notices his eyes flicker down to his mouth and back up to meet his gaze. 

“It took me a while to even admit it to myself but I can’t keep lying to you Louis. The more time I spent with you, the more I realised that I was falling for you.”

Louis stops breathing and his stomach leaps into his throat.

“What are you trying to say Li?” 

Liam’s back to fidgeting as he looks at Louis.

“I’m in love with you Louis.”

Louis' heart is beating so hard in his chest; he’s surprised that Liam can’t hear it. His blood is coursing through his veins rapidly, spreading warmth throughout his entire body and his hands are slightly shaking at the loud rushing sound in his ears. Liam loves him. He really is standing here in front of Louis, looking even more ruggedly handsome with the thick stubble lining his strong jaw line and his clothes sticking to his impressively toned body and saying that he loves him. Louis wants to pinch himself to be absolutely certain that he’s not dreaming. Louis suddenly realises that Liam’s picking at his fingernails as he stands there silently. He’s noticed he does this a lot when he’s nervous about something. Louis wraps his fingers around Liam’s wrist to reassure him as well as steady himself as he leans forward and presses his forehead against Liam’s. 

“I love you too Li,” he whispers.

“You…you do?” 

“Of course I do,” he replies, brushing his lips against Liam’s. “I always have. I tried to tell you when we were on the roof, but I couldn’t do it.”

“What’s different now then?” Liam asks, his breath ghosting over Louis’ mouth. Louis shivers but he knows it’s definitely not from the cool air flowing through the corridor. 

“Probably the fact that I’m standing on solid ground and not the roof of a high rise hotel,” he explains and Liam laughs.

“Understandable. I’m really sorry about the reporter Lou. I was so upset when I called Niall to cancel. It was the last thing I wanted to do, but you have to understand why I did it. I didn’t want any more of them harassing you because I didn’t want them hurting you.”

“Why me?”

Liam reaches up to run his fingers through Louis' hair and Louis hums, leaning into his palm that’s cupping his cheek.

“Did you really think I would spend all that money on just anyone Lou?”

“Well, I did wonder.”

“The truth is, I didn’t specifically ask for you because of your profile or reviews. I picked you because of your eyes. There’s something about your eyes that makes me want to tell you anything and everything.”

“You’re such a sap.”

Liam’s chewing on his bottom lip and trying to stop the grin that’s taking over his face. “You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”

“Are you kidding me? I’m never going to let you forget that you declared your love for me in soaking wet clothes and made a mess on my carpet.”

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine Li,” Louis reassures, grabbing his hand and dragging him into his flat. Louis slams the door and marches him towards his closet.

“Come on, let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” he says as he reaches the end of his bed. Liam grips his hips from behind and Louis stills.

“Sounds like a very good idea to me,” he murmurs into Louis’ neck, tilting his pelvis forward to press his hardening cock against his arse.

“You’re making me wet Li,” Louis grumbles, feeling the dampness of his shirt on his back and Liam chuckles.

“I should hope so.”

“You’re such a-ah…” Louis stutters as Liam works his hand into his sweats and starts stroking his cock. Liam slowly strokes him until Louis’s fully hard in his hand. 

“A what Lou? What am I?” Liam mumbles, licking over a freckle on his neck and trailing his hand down further to stroke over his balls. Liam suddenly bites down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, swirling his thumb around the head of his cock and Louis whines.

“A fucking tease, that’s what.”

“Learned from the best Lou,” Liam mutters as he grips his cock firmly and speeds his hand up. Louis leans into him and rests his head back on his shoulder while Liam jerks him off.

“Didn’t you mention something about taking clothes off?” Liam reminds Louis.

“Yeah, only you distracted me,” he replies.

Louis wails when Liam stops and removes his hand from his sweats. He turns around to face Liam and sees him prying off his damp clothes and Louis pulls down his sweats and takes his shirt off as fast as he possibly can.

“Eager, are we?” Liam asks, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and smiling at him.

“Yes, very,” Louis states, leaning forward to kiss Liam as he trails his hands up his chest. He curls his fingers around the nape of his neck and spins them, leaning his weight onto his torso and Liam falls down onto the bed with Louis on top of him.

“At least we made it to the bed this time,” Liam chuckles as Louis hovers his lips over his nipple before licking around it, making Liam moan loudly. Louis immediately makes it his mission to find every single place on his body that makes Liam moan like that again. Louis grazes his lips down over his abdomen, pressing his fingers into his hips, while he sucks at a spot just below his bellybutton and Liam moans exactly the same way as he did before and Louis internally screams at finding another weak spot. 

Louis doesn’t want to tease Liam or himself any more than he already has because he’s waited too long to get Liam into bed again. He flicks his tongue over the tip of Liam’s cock before parting his lips and taking him into his mouth until his nose grazes his belly. 

“Fuck Lou,” Louis hears as he starts bobbing his head. He glances up to see a glazed expression on his face and a fist gripping the duvet. Liam’s watching as he drags his mouth up his cock and swirls his tongue around the head.

“You always did have a very talented mouth Lou,” Liam murmurs, stroking his finger over his cheek.

“You haven’t seen anything yet. Turn over,” Louis commands, nipping at his hip. He braces himself up on his forearms while Liam rolls over onto his stomach. He leans over to grab a pillow and shoves it under Liam’s hips to make him more comfortable. 

Louis brushes his lips over a cheek and he hears Liam make a small noise in the back of his throat as he nips at his other cheek near his crack and sucks a bruise into the skin, turning Liam’s startled gasp into a groan. Louis spreads him and darts his tongue out to lick around the pink skin, smiling to himself when Liam mutters a “Shit…” onto his forearms. He really likes doing this, especially now for Liam. He always did get rave reviews for his special talent. When Louis licks over his entrance again he lingers and dips his tongue into him.

“Fuck,” Liam gasps into the still air surrounding them. Louis kneads his cheeks as he licks into him, trying to push his tongue in further. 

“Holy shit Lou,” Liam moans above him, grinding his hips back to meet his mouth and Louis feels him clench his muscles around him. Liam’s skin is rapidly becoming warmer, his hands gripping onto the duvet and he’s panting heavily as Louis fucks his tongue in faster. 

“ _Christ_ Lou, please fuck me,” he pants, his back muscles tensing. Louis presses a kiss to the blossoming love bite and chuckles.

“Not yet babe.”

“ _Please_ Lou,” he whines.

“Just a little longer, I promise,” Louis replies, dipping back into Liam's spit slick tunnel to swirl his tongue around. 

“Shit, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Liam’s muttering nonsensically as Louis draws back and slides his tongue over his rim repeatedly, finally deciding he’s tortured him sufficiently enough. He leans over to the bedside table and uncaps the lube, slicking up his fingers and grabs a condom. Liam grips his wrist to stop him.

“Can we um, can we…” the unasked question hanging in the air.

“Do you want to? I’m clean Liam, I’m constantly tested at the clinic. I know every goddamn employee there by name now.”

“Please,” Liam nods his head swiftly.

“Alright.” 

Louis shifts back down on the bed and pushes a finger into him, his hole slick with his spit and slides in easily. He pumps his finger a couple of times before he adds another, working him open. Liam’s a wreck already and Louis’s not even fucking him yet. He's clutching at the pillow above his head and panting heavily and his muscles are rippling as he pushes down onto Louis’ fingers, meeting his thrusts.

“Come on, Louis, please, I’m begging you, fuck me,” Liam whines loudly. Louis withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the bedding and presses kisses to the dimples in his lower back as he slides up Liam's body. He kisses the beads of sweat away at Liam's nape and spreads a cheek to push at his entrance with the tip of his cock. Louis watches as he slowly enters him and Louis has to stop for a minute to catch his breath otherwise he’s going to come way too soon from the tightness and heat enveloping his cock.

“Please move Lou,” Liam mutters.

Louis rolls his hips down slightly and Liam gasps beneath him when he increases his pace and thrusts into him faster. Louis truly can’t believe that this is happening. He’s not supposed to get the guy; this is reality, not a fantasy. He resists pinching himself again and settles for pinching Liam’s hip instead as he ghosts his breath over his neck, watching as he melts into the bed. 

Liam’s mumbling incoherently into the mattress as Louis thrusts into him harder, wanting to make him absolutely scream in pleasure. The air within the bedroom is thick and heady around them and Louis leans down to graze his teeth over the shell of Liam’s ear.

“Did you like that Li?”

Liam whimpers at his question and Louis continues on as he drives his hips down.

“Did you like my tongue on you, tasting every inch of you?”

“Yes…” Liam whispers, arching his body into Louis’.

“Next time Li, I want you to sit on my face.”

“ _Shit_ Lou,” he wails and goes to move his hands but Louis's quicker. He catches his wrists and guides his hands to the railing of the bed, folding his fingers over the bars. He grinds his hips in small, tight circles, feeling every inch of him and continuing to tell Liam how much he wants him.

“I bet you would look beautiful on my tongue Li. Imagine me lying on my back as you hold onto the rails, grinding your hips down onto my face.”

“Holy shit.”

“Would you want to do something like that Li? I’d love to feel you completely surrounding me as you fuck yourself down on my tongue. God, I can picture it now, you biting your lip as you ride me and your thighs trembling as I take you apart with my mouth.” 

Louis’s thrusting into him quickly, his hips snapping as he bites down on his neck and driving his cock into Liam in fast, smooth slides. Louis feels his thighs shaking and sweat trickling down his spine as he plants his toes and braces his hands near Liam’s head to grind forward; watching his cock sliding out and sinking back inside him and he nearly comes at the sight of Liam taking him.

“Fuck, I’m close Li…can I come inside you?”

Liam’s kept his hands on the railing without Louis even telling him not to move. Louis hears Liam’s breath hitch and he smooths his hand down his arm to press his fingers into his hip. He licks over a mole on his neck and trails his mouth up his jaw line, his lips lingering over his ear before he bites down on his earlobe.

“Do you want me to come in you, knowing that it’s me that’s made a mess of you?” Louis rasps, biting down hard on the top of Liam’s shoulder, pushing him right over the edge.

“God yes, _fuck_ ,” Liam groans as he comes hard and untouched, making a mess of Louis’ bed. 

"Please Lou, I want to feel it, want to feel _you_ ,” Liam’s rambling, taking a cue out of Louis’ dirty talking book. Louis ducks his head into the crook of his neck and sinks his teeth into Liam’s skin as he comes hard, his toes curling and heat pooling low in his belly as sparks of electricity are shooting through his veins and down his spine, making him shiver at the intensity of his orgasm. His cock is pulsing inside Liam as he fills him with his come and his thighs are shaking as he slows his thrusts, revelling in the sated feeling washing over his body. Louis slowly pulls out of Liam and quickly replaces his cock with two of his fingers, feeling himself sliding around in the slippery mess.

“Fuck, you feel incredible Li,” he says in awe. Liam just grunts in reply, his face smushed into the bed as he lays there. Louis slides his fingers out and grabs an old shirt off the floor and cleans them both, chucking the shirt in the trash bin beside his dresser. He never really liked that shirt in the first place anyway. It’s merely minutes before Liam groans and rolls over onto his back with a massively goofy smile plastered over his face.

“That was fucking fantastic.”

“Good. I’d hate for my talents to go to waste,” Louis grins, crawling up the bed to fling his arm over Liam’s waist and tangle their legs together.

“That was brilliant. You’re brilliant,” Liam whispers, wrapping his arm around Louis and kissing his forehead. 

“Thanks Li,” Louis hums, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. They lay there quietly, wrapped up together for about twenty minutes before Louis’ phone starts buzzing. 

“If this is Haz, I’m going to kill him.”

“That’s not nice.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Louis replies, leaning over the bed to retrieve his phone from the floor. He claps a hand over Liam’s mouth to keep him quiet as he answers. 

“Hello?”

“Hey Lou, it’s me. I just wanted to check up on you after the other night. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was right by the way. Thanks for everything Ni.” Liam gets a glint in his eyes and Louis removes his hand to see a wicked grin on his face and Louis does not trust that look at all.

“You’re welcome. How was Liam?” Niall asks as Liam slithers down the bed and settles between Louis’ legs, darting his tongue out to lick the tip of his cock and it twitches with renewed interest. 

“He…he was good,” Louis replies, looking down at Liam opening his mouth and sliding down his shaft. He still has goose bumps from before and his cock is swelling up rapidly in Liam’s mouth as he takes him to the back of his throat, his nose tickling Louis’ belly. 

“How did he take it?” 

“He-mpfh-he took it very well,” he responds, seeing Liam smile around his cock. Louis rakes his fingers through his hair and holds the back of his neck to try and keep him still, his cock completely sheathed in Liam’s hot mouth. 

“So you guys patched things up?”

Liam pries Louis’ hand off his neck and holy fuck, when Liam swirls his tongue around his head Louis shivers. Louis’s surprised at himself that he's carrying on a fairly decent conversation with Niall while Liam attempts to suck out his soul through his cock. 

“What’s your point Niall? And why are you-oh-calling me?”

“Are you alright mate? You sound kind of funny. And I told you, I wanted to make sure you were alright, and to remind you about tomorrow.”

“I’m fine Ni. I remember about-ah-tomorrow. Do you hav-have any idea what Zayn wants to tell us?” Liam’s licking from the base of his cock to the tip and he laps up the precum as he wraps his fist around the base, starting to jerk him off quickly. 

“I’ve got no blood clue what it’s about. Are you getting sick? Your voice sounds hoarse.”

“I told you-unf-I’m fine. Do I need to bring anything?” 

Louis’ chest is heaving, his skin is back to being sweaty and his breath’s ragged as Liam tongues at his slit and moves his hand faster, bringing Louis closer to the brink.

“No, at least, I don’t think so. You could always bring crisps though. Can’t go wrong with crisps.”

“You’ve-uhhh-you’ve got an addiction mate,” Louis stammers, digging his nails into Liam’s shoulder as he cups his balls and strokes his length, his fist a blur over his cock. 

“Ok, what’s going on Lou? You sound like you’re having a stroke or something…”

“Something like that…” Louis pants. He can feel his orgasm hurtling at him at an alarming rate. Niall’s silent for a moment before he catches on to what’s wrong with Louis just as Liam sucks hard at the head and Louis comes down his throat.

“Ohmigod!” Louis and Niall cry out simultaneously. It’s Niall that speaks first.

“Haz, get over here!” Niall shouts.

“Why?” Louis hears faintly.

“Just do it! Now!” Niall yells and Louis winces.

“What’s going on?” Harry’s voice floats through the phone. Niall’s put him on speaker phone then.

“They were fucking, for god sakes! From the sounds of it, it was a bloody good one too! Liam must be good.”

Niall’s cackling and Louis hopes he chokes on his laughter as he huffs.

“He was. Very, very good,” Louis retorts, tracing Liam’s bottom lip with his thumb, grinning down at him.

“You owe me ten quid Ni,” Harry quips into Louis’ bedroom, Louis having put his own phone on speaker. “So does Zayn.” 

“You guys bet on us?!” Louis yells at his phone resting on the pillow. Liam’s crawled up the bed and is rolling around next to him clutching his stomach in a fit of laughter.

“Of course we did you loony. I bet on a day, while these losers bet on two.” Harry explains. 

“I need new friends,” Louis sniffs. 

“You love us. Now don’t forget tomorrow otherwise Zayn will kill us all. I am going to assume Liam’s coming now as well.”

“Yep,” Liam supplies, “I already knew about this. Ben told me because Zayn invited him. Also Bressie’s coming, Zayn apparently insisted.”

“Good. Ben and I can pick up we’re we left off.”

“This is not an excuse for you to get into his pants again Haz. Whatever Zayn wants to tell us must be pretty important.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Ni.” 

“You know you can’t stop him Ni,” Louis sighs, “It’s the power of the dimples. They’ll suck you in and never let go. That’s the only reason we’re friends.”

“Hey!”

“Anyways, I think we’re done here. See you later boys,” Louis says, wanting to wrap up the conversation so that he can return the favour to Liam. He deserves a medal for the excellent orgasm he just gave him. 

“Bye Louis! Bye Liam!” Harry shouts. “Good on you guys for finally getting your shit together and winning me twenty quid.”

“Not everything’s about you Haz,” Louis snarks, clicking the end button and finishing the call. Louis slumps down on the bed and swivels his head to see Liam giggling.

“What?” Louis asks.

“You’re friends are hilarious.”

“They’re ridiculous.”

“No, they’re funny and kind and they look out for you. They’re keepers Lou. Plus, they’re good looking. Niall’s cute.”

Louis punches his arm with an indignant “Hey! That’s my best friend.”

“I’m only messing with you. I love you the most Lou. Always have, always will,” Liam declares, pulling Louis into his arms.

“Good. Make sure it stays that way,” Louis replies, resting his head against Liam’s chest.

“It will,” he reassures, stroking his hands down Louis’ back.

*

“Ok Zee, what’s this all about?” Niall demands the next day when they're all gathered at Zayn and Niall's flat. They’re all hustled in the living room, Niall, Harry and Ben squeezing onto the tiny couch and Bressie, Liam and Louis are sprawled over the floor. Zayn sighs, scratching the back of his head.

“Well, um, I don’t really know how to say this-”

“Spit it out mate. The suspense is killing me,” Ben drawls, rolling his eyes at Harry and Harry smiles. Louis shakes his head at them sitting there in their own little world. Talk about oblivious. Harry should listen to his own advice. Zayn sort of shrugs and continues.

“Well, you two know that I talked to Anna Wintour after the show,” Zayn nods to Louis and Niall, “Well, um, turns out she was impressed with my courage and initiative that she wants to have me photographed. Um, for, well, the cover.” 

There’s a split second of silence before Ben and Bressie both shout “No fucking way!” and charge at Zayn, lifting him up in the air between them in a sort of Zayn sandwich. 

“Put me down you twats!” Zayn squawks, his tiny arms flailing. Louis’s surprised that he can breathe being surrounded by that many muscles.

“That’s great Zee,” Niall adds, standing up to pull him into a bone crushing hug. Harry pushes them apart to give Zayn his own suffocating hug. 

“At this rate, there will be none of Zayn left to photograph because he’s been squished to death by you lot. Death by hugs, I can see the headlines now,” Liam grins. 

Louis turns to look up at everyone standing, all smiling at them on the floor. Louis knows what’s coming. He nods incrementally, giving his permission and they all lunge at Liam at the same time, piling on top of him. Ben’s lying on Liam’s chest and is being squashed by Bressie and Louis thinks its Niall’s elbow that’s digging into Liam’s ribs. 

“You were asking for that one love,” Louis smiles at Liam underneath all the bodies, leaning down to kiss his forehead. It seems to be a thing that Louis’s picked up from him, due to him being the recipient of Liam’s forehead kisses.

 

_Three Months Later_

 

“Go Liam!” Louis shouts from the sideline. His ears are ringing from the deafening screams coming from the massive crowd. The bright megawatt lights are bearing down on the field and Louis feels a surge of pride as Liam dribbles the ball up towards the goal posts. Niall, Harry and Zayn are standing next to Louis and are chanting “Liam! Liam! Liam!” and pumping their fists in the air. Louis smiles at them, so elated that they’ve accepted Liam into their world of craziness. The score is one-all in the eighty ninth minute and Manchester has to score again to stay ahead of Liverpool F.C. on the board.

Liam’s team mates keep his path clear as he makes his way closer to the goal and lines up his shot and everyone in the stadium holds their breath. The ball goes sailing through the air and brushes just over the goalie’s outstretched fingers and into the top left corner of the netting just as the whistle sounds the end of the game and the crowd erupts into ear splitting screams as Liam’s team mates pile on top of him in a massive heap on the field in a sea of white and red. 

Louis thinks he’s gone deaf from the screams as he shouts “Yeah!” and pumps his fist, wrapping Harry, Niall and Zayn up in a hug, all of them jumping up and down in excitement. Louis looks over Zayn’s shoulder to see Liam sprinting towards them. He’s only looking at Louis though. Liam intercepts the hug to pull Louis out and wrap his arms around his waist and twirl him around in the air.

“Put me down you oaf,” Louis yells, laughing loudly in Liam’s face.

“Nope,” he replies, kissing Louis full on the mouth in front of thousands of screaming Manchester United fans. Liam had eventually agreed with his coach and manager to do a photo shoot with GQ a month ago and the fans response had been incredible. The majority of the fans had been supportive of them being together, which far outweighed the limited number of disappointed fans. Louis didn’t care; he just wanted to be with Liam. 

Liam eventually put Louis down and stretched out his arm. “Bring it in lads.”

The five of them hugged and Louis felt the satisfying warmth spreading through his body at the presence to his right. Liam was the last piece of the puzzle slotting into place within this group of incredible people he was so happy to have in his life. 

“Come on, let’s party!” Niall yells, slinging his arm around Liam’s shoulders. “Back to Louis’ boys!”

“You always were a wild one,” Zayn grins, ruffling Niall’s hair while Harry jumped on his back. 

“Giddy up!” Harry cried, urging Niall forward. 

“I’m not a horse Haz!” Louis hears Niall shout.

“I wish I could join you in the shower,” Louis mumbles into Liam’s ear, palming at his arse. 

“Lou…” Liam whines as he bites down, “That’s not fair.”

“You should know by now that I don’t play fair Li.”

“Come on you lovebirds!” 

Louis looks over to see Zayn, Harry and Niall waiting for them by the exit, all three of them smiling at him. Louis ambles over to wait for Liam as the others go out to the car. When Liam finally returns, freshly showered and changed, Louis grabs his hand and drags him out of the stadium in order to drive everyone to his place.

*

“Alright, let’s have it. Do your worst guys,” Zayn sighs, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Louis had pulled the car into the car park underneath his flat complex and the five of them ran up the stairs to be met by Ben and Bressie at Louis’ door. Zayn had explained with ‘the more, the merrier’ and had texted them the address. Louis didn’t mind in the slightest, he had grown quite fond of them, especially because they didn’t seem to care about Zayn’s successful Vogue cover. Louis thought they would resent him being models themselves and all, but there was no competitive streak between any of them. 

Ben and Bressie grin at each other before brandishing their copies. Bressie’s given him a massive scar down his cheek and drawn a dick on his forehead, while Ben’s given him glasses and a rather impressive moustache. Louis smiles wide, loving the stitches Bressie’s drawn.

“Nice work boys. Now that’s art,” he commends.

“Shove off Lou,” Niall quips, “He looks great.”

Niall hands his glasses over to Zayn to let him try them on and he actually looks pretty good. 

“Lookin fine there Malik,” Harry chirps, placating Ben with a kiss when he yells an indignant “Hey!”

Zayn sighs. “Are you guys seriously just going to take the piss out of this forever?” His question is met with a resounding chorus of “ _Yes_ ” from everyone.

Louis’s sitting next to Liam at the table and playing with the hairs on Liam’s neck. Louis made a decision after the GQ article to quit being in Niall’s black book and managed to convince Niall to let him partner up with him and run the agency together. As it turns out, his ability to boss people around in order to get them to do whatever he wanted was his calling. For the last two weeks Zayn’s been trying to talk him into tagging along with him to see a casting agent as he seems to think Louis’s got the face to model. Louis bemoaned that he doesn’t even have the body to model to which Liam responded with a “Are you kidding me Lou? You’ve got the best arse I’ve ever seen.”

Zayn had just snorted and Louis had said, “You’re biased Li. It doesn’t count.” 

Liam drags his hand up Louis’ thigh under the table, smoothing his palm over his crotch and Harry must see Louis’ eyes glaze over as he clicks his tongue at them.

“None of that. Hands where we can see them thanks.”

“This is my flat Haz. If you don’t want to watch, then get out.”

“Louis!” Liam reprimands. 

“I’m dead serious Li. Nothing comes between me and an orgasm. Not even five mates standing in my kitchen.”

“We’ll just be going then. Have fun, you two,” Niall says, shoving the others towards the door. Louis loves Niall.

“We will!” Louis yells. The door barely clicks behind them when Liam stands and lifts him up, running a finger down the crack of his arse though his sweats and carries him into the bedroom. Liam drops him down on the bed and wriggles out of his sweats and shirt and crawls up Louis’ body.

“Hey you.”

“Hi,” Louis replies as he slides his hands down Liam's arms and grips his arse. He presses his lips to Liam's mouth and darts his tongue in to glide against Liam’s slowly, making him moan and Louis shivers at the vibrations. Liam breaks apart from the kiss and trails his tongue down his neck, lifting the hem of his shirt. 

“Let’s get this off.”

“Couldn’t agree with you more.”

Louis raises his arms, letting Liam pull it off, and he tugs his sweats down his legs. Louis rolls them over so he’s on top and leans down to mouth his way up his jaw line.

“I want to eat you out,” he whispers close to Liam's ear as he grinds his hips down, rubbing their cocks together, “Can I?”

Liam grabs at Louis’ arse with both hands, pushing him down harder onto his cock and whimpers at the friction.

“God yes,” he whispers. Louis lies down beside him and Liam leans over to slide his palm across his belly, licking over his nipple, making Louis whine. 

“Bring that gorgeous arse up here then,” he says, patting his lips with his finger, watching as Liam’s eyes widen. 

“You sure Lou?”

“Never been more sure in my life. Now come up here so I can taste you.”

Louis slides further down the bed and pushes the pillows to the side in order to give him more room to move. Liam almost falls off the edge of the bed in his haste to swing his leg over Louis' body and shuffle up towards his face.

“Put your hands on the railing Li,” he instructs, smoothing his palms up his thighs. Liam grips the bars and raises his hips so Louis can get into position. He grazes his fingertips over Liam’s cheeks before spreading them and licking around his entrance. He hears Liam gasp as he drags his tongue over his hole, lapping at the skin, before he dips inside. 

“ _Christ_ ,” Liam moans and Louis can already feel his thighs trembling as he fucks his tongue in further, wanting to taste every inch of him. He pulls out and licks around the perimeter, loving the feel of Liam completely surrounding him. He smells like sex and the apple body wash Louis uses and Louis can’t resist nudging his nose against his cheek and breathing in the scent. 

Louis dips his tongue back into him and digs his fingers into his hips as Liam grinds his hips down slightly. The shift in weight is pleasant on Louis’ face and he hums, encouraging Liam to do it again. Liam understands the silent message and rocks his arse against his tongue. The feeling completely overwhelms Louis and he breathes through his nose and smacks his hands down on Liam’s bum, kneading the skin. 

“Oh god,” Liam pants, moving his hips a bit faster. Louis can just picture him riding his face, his head tilted back and his forehead sweaty with exertion, and his hands gripping the railing as he fucks himself down onto his tongue. Louis feels his dick twitch at the image and he pushes his tongue in as far as he can with Liam grinding on top of him. He feels his muscles clench around him and Louis digs his nails into Liam’s bum hard, knowing that he won’t last much longer. Liam suddenly lifts his hips and looks down at him, his lids hooded and his face shining with sweat.

“Can I come on your face Lou?” he pants, his chest heaving and his arms tense from gripping the bars. 

“Hell yeah,” he rasps, forgetting that he hasn’t spoken for a while. Liam knee walks backwards a little so his knees are bracketing Louis' head. He grips the base of his cock and starts fisting his length and speeding his hand up.

“Fuck that felt good Lou,” he gasps, watching as Louis’s mouthing up the inside of his thigh. 

“Yeah, you tasted good too,” Louis replies, gripping his arse tightly. He smirks as a thought crosses his mind and he raises his hand to Liam’s mouth, offering three fingers.

“Suck,” he commands and Liam hollows his cheeks around him, sucking hard. Once he’s sufficiently wet them enough, Louis pulls out and lowers his hand to push two fingers into him and Liam groans loudly.

“Oh god,” he pants and starts rolling his hips. His hand is furiously sliding over his dick and he’s trying to find a rhythm as he pushes down onto Louis’ fingers and fucks up into his hand. Louis grazes his teeth over his thigh and slides in a third finger. Liam’s tight around him and the heat is intense as he brushes against his prostate and he feels him clench down as he comes.

“Shit Lou,” he moans as he covers Louis’ lips. Louis swipes his tongue over his lips and swallows, licking his mouth clean and humming in satisfaction.

“That was fucking awesome Lou,” Liam pants, climbing off Louis to lie beside him, trying to catch his breath. 

“You are so riding my face next time,” he declares as he cleans himself with his shirt. 

“I’m looking forward to it already,” Louis replies. Liam pulls him over and onto his chest, curling his arms around his shoulders. Louis nudges his head into the crook of his neck, relishing in the warmth radiating off Liam and loving how he always insists on holding him this way every time. 

“Love you Liam,” he mumbles, tracing a finger over his collarbone. Liam tucks his finger under his chin and raises his face to kiss him softly.

“Love you too Louis,” he murmurs, stroking his thumb across his cheek. Louis sees the sparkle in his eyes and he knows that he’s found what was missing from his life. It was this incredible man in front of him who dances just as terribly as he does, and escapes parties to watch the glittering lights of the city from a hotel roof and more importantly, laughs at his jokes whole heartedly; his smile wide and his eyes shining full of mischief, promises and adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was sort of an early birthday present to myself and I wish everyone who was born in this month a very Happy Birthday. I really enjoyed writing this fic and I could not wait to finish work everyday and continue the story. Interestingly, I found the first sex scene the hardest part to write. I discovered the banter came to me the easiest. Please let me know if this is the kind of banter you would like to read in future fics. Comments and constructive critisicm is more than welcome. Thank you for your time.
> 
> Alex


End file.
